


Change of Heart

by Eclair_Designs



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclair_Designs/pseuds/Eclair_Designs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee Worthington isn’t your typical, rich teenage girl. In fact, she’s a tech geek. Two days after witnessing her father’s murder, she runs to her idol Shawn Spencer for help and offers to pay them thrice their normal pay rate. </p><p>After Shawn denies working on the case, Kaylee ends up being chased down by a group of men and is kidnapped and it’s Shawn’s fault. The next morning, Shawn receives an email with an encrypted file attached and decides to investigate further into the case. Upon further investigation, during the exchange for Kaylee, Shawn ends up getting kidnapped himself. When things don’t go according to plan, they decide to kill off Shawn and Kaylee. </p><p> Kaylee being the tech geek she is, finds a way to break them free, and now Shawn and Kaylee are running for their lives in the middle of nowhere. Will Shawn and Kaylee make it out alive? Will Gus be able to decode the encrypted file and find out who’s behind her father’s murder? Takes place a few days after Santa Barbara Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/Kudos...just something....

??? POV

 

“Don’t let her get away you moron!” I heard the dark voice shout behind me.

I continued to run, darting down an alley while I was in the darkness. Skidding to a halt trying to catch my breath and praying I had enough time to get everything set up before they realized where I ran into. I kneeled down behind a dumpster and reached into my backpack, pulling out my laptop. I opened the screen and entered the pass code near and dear to me, logging me into the front screen. I pulled up the WI-FI connections in the area and logged into an unsecure account.

I unhooked my heart shaped necklace from around my neck and pulled the heart in half revealing a small USB flash drive. I inserted the drive into the port and listened as the computer came to life. “Come on, come on…” I murmured, working my magic. “Come to me baby.” With a simple stroke of a set of keys, the transferring process had begun.

The next thing I did was probably what set of the chain of events that followed. I had intended to minimize the screen showing me the transferring process. Instead, I accidently hit a command that opened the file that was being transferred.

“No!” I hissed, trying to frantically stop the file from popping up. “Stop it!” I glanced at the screen, trying to find the right command to stop the information from showing up. Unexpectedly, the sound of gunshots caused my hands to freeze in motion, as I watched my father’s murder happen all over again. "Go away, go away," I whispered nervously, closing it out.

Finally, I found it, and the screen became clear again, showing only the progress bar. I rubbed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed. The transferring was complete. Before ejecting the drive, I made sure to encrypt the file, making it unreadable to anyone except those possessing special knowledge. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the business card I received earlier and attached the encrypted file to an email, sending it to the only person I knew who would be able solve this. I just prayed he would have a change of heart.

I took a quick peek behind the dumpster and cursed silently to myself. I saw them pause before turning down the alley towards me. I added a few more details to the email and quickly hit send. I removed the flash drive and reattached it around my neck, placing it beneath my blouse. I shut my laptop and shoved it back into my backpack, hoping to make a quick escape. I had to try, even if there was the slightest chance.

I ran like a bat out of hell. I noticed the footsteps behind me had increased in speed to match my own pace. Freedom was mere feet away, but was quickly ripped away when a black van blocked my path. I backed away from the van and glanced back at my two pursuers advancing down the alleyway. My heart hammered in my throat. They were caging me in like some wild animal.

“Give it up girly!”

“There’s nowhere for you to run.”

My hand tightened firmly around the backpack strap draped in front of my chest. My head spun in the direction of the van as I heard the door quickly slide open and another man jumping out.

“You guys can’t do shit right without me around. Seriously, how fucking hard is it to catch a fifteen year old girl?” The man growled angrily reaching for some rope in the van.

Icy cold fingers gripped my arms from behind and shoved me roughly against the wall, pressing his body to mine from behind. “Stop it!” I cried. He let out a small chuckle and turned me around. I placed my hands on his chest pushing him as hard as I could to get him off me.

He glared at me, “You’ve caused us a lot of trouble hunting you down. I believe you have something that belongs to us.” He said as he shoved me hard against the wall again.

“Get off me!” I cried as I pushed him hard again. His massively strong hand wrapped around my throat as he began choking me. I felt like I was weightless as he effortlessly lifted me off the ground by my throat. My legs flailed towards him as my hands tried to pull his fingers off of me, but he held me at arm’s length making sure my legs couldn't collide with him. The lack of fresh air was beginning to make my lungs burn.

“Don’t kill her, we need her alive.” The man beside the van ordered, his voice dripping with authority and anger. I assumed he was the one that was running the show, because the man that had me by the throat slightly loosed his grip causing a little air to enter my lungs. “Kevin, take her bag and grab the computer. Erase everything.”

"N-No, don…," but I couldn't finished. There wasn't enough oxygen in my lungs to form a full sentence. My legs stopped kicking a while ago and the feeling in my hands started to slip away.

The third man, the one who had been standing in the background until now, stepped forward and unbuckled the strap on my chest. He kneeled down and reached into my pack, pulling out my laptop. “Did you design this yourself?” He asked admiring its beauty and perfection.

“Quit dawdling Kevin. Do it now.” The leader barked. 

“I can’t, it’s locked.” He replied.

The man tightened his grip around my throat once again. “Give him the code.”

He leaned in close to me, far too close for my liking. Even if they got their hands on that file, it wouldn’t matter. There was still another copy not to mention that one I had on me. I just had to place all the cards on the table and take my chances in hopes he would decode that file. I gave him all the information he needed. He just needed to piece it all together and this nightmare would be over.

“N-No,” I gasped.

“Do it now, or I’ll snap your neck.” He snarled through his teeth, his emerald eyes boring into mine.

“You ever heard of using a breath mint?” I wheezed.

The oxygen I had left suddenly vanished when his fist met with my stomach. My sight began to get fuzzy from the lack of air, but suddenly I was free. The flood of oxygen that rushed into my lungs made me cough violently. As the feeling slowly came back into my limbs I pushed myself up, my back hitting the wall as I sat up.

The leader gave the man a hard glare which he shrugged off dismissively. “What, you told me not to kill her. You didn’t say anything about hurting her.” He said and pulled out a gun. He sneered at me and stepped forward pressing the gun against my forehead. “Give him the code.” He repeated once again, his finger itching to pull the trigger at any given second.

He pressed the gun harder against my forehead for emphasis and I winced, closing my eyes to withstand the pain. My throat convulsed. This wasn’t happening! “Alright, I’ll tell you!” I said after a few minutes, turning my head to face the man who was waiting patiently for the code. “9-8-9-0-5-4”

He mouthed me a silent ‘thank you’ before turning back to the computer and entered the code into the log in screen. Even in the predicament I was in I couldn’t help but smirk at what was about to happen. My eyes darted to his clenched fist resting on his lap. Kevin raised his head and looked at me with narrowed eyes. Seconds later the leader was by his side, looking irritated.

"The data's gone," he said through his teeth, pointing at the computer.

"It’s what you wanted wasn’t it?" I said, attempting to sound cold and formal, but I failed when my words ended on a tremor. “That code I gave you was made to wipe the hard drive clean. Good luck getting your hands on that information now. Why you three were too busy searching for me, I sent that file to a trusted source, it’s in his hands now.”

Kevin, as they called him, dropped the computer to the ground and quickly stood up and pressed his hands against the side of his head as silent sobs escaped him, “Dude, I can’t go to prison. You said this was going to be an easy job!” He cried pointing an angry finger at the leader.

“Shut the fuck up and let me think.” He growled angrily. “We still have the girl for now. We’ll just have to beat the information out of her until we find out who she sent that file to, besides she’s the key to our huge lump sum.” He sneered as he stretched out the rope.

The man standing in front placed his gun back in the waistband of his jeans and yanked me up by the arm, one hand effectively pinning my arms to my waist while the other placed itself over my mouth, silencing my screams as he carried me to the van to god knows where.


	2. Taking a Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos people, reviews, something!

11 hours before kidnapping

You can say Shawn Spencer wasn’t his usual carefree self. In fact he hadn’t cracked a single joke all week. It was understandable though, his father had been recently shot. Luckily Henry Spencer had survived the almost fatal gunshot, but since that day Shawn Spencer hadn’t been the same. 

Gus was just heading toward the door when it swung open and Shawn ambled into the office, bouncing a small, hard rubber ball. 

“Where have you been?” Gus demanded. 

“And just when you think everything has been invented,” Shawn said as he tossed the ball against the far wall. It flew back into his hand. “Some genius comes up with some brilliant idea called Extreme Handball.”

Shawn took careful aim and hurled the ball across the room. It bounced off the floor and ricocheted into a vase on the counter shattering it into pieces as it hit the floor, then flew back to Shawn. 

“We’re going to meet a client,” Gus said. “And after we meet her, we are going to take the case.” 

Shawn stared at Gus in disbelief. “Dude, I already told you. I’m not taking any cases right now.” 

Gus tried to keep from getting angry. “I don’t know why you’re making this so difficult,” Gus said. “You love cases. You never turn away a case.”

“Except for this case,” Shawn said. “I am turning this one away.”

“You are not,” Gus said. “We are meeting…”

The door opened and Gus looked up to what he thought was their potential client, who promised them a surprising amount of money. Actually, it was a child. Gus guessed no older than the age of fourteen. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she had blazing blue eyes. She wore denim jeans with knee high boots, along with a green t-shirt along with a matching color jacket. 

“Is this the detective agency?” The young girl asked, her voice trembling. 

Gus jumped out of his chair. 

“Welcome to Psych,” he said, holding out a hand. “Come in. I’m Burton Guster and this is…”

“Shawn Spencer, I know. I’m a big fan.” She smiled weakly. 

Gus saw her grimace as she took a quick glance around the office at the frat-boy-with-a-credit-card décor. The leather armchairs, the wide flat screen and the comic books scattered over the coffee table. 

“Is there anything we can we help you with Miss?” Gus asked. 

“I called earlier. I’m here to hire you.” She said. 

Shawn scoffed and poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting back down at his desk. “Sorry kid, my assistant forgot to mention a minor detail,” Shawn said as he took in a mouth fool of Fruit Loops. “I’m not taking any cases right now.”

“I am no man’s assistant,” Gus said turning to Shawn. “Especially yours, I’m your associate.”

“Fine,” Shawn said. “I’m the detective, and you’re the associate. And the associate is supposed to clear everything over with the detective before assigning us a case involving a grade-schooler who probably lost her Barbie doll on the way to school.” 

“My name is Kaylee, not kid and I don’t play with Barbie’s, at least not anymore.” She muttered. “And I’m not in grade school, but all jokes aside, I need your help. There’s been…” 

“A murder.” Shawn interrupted. 

“Yes!” She said. There was a flicker of hope in her eyes.

“I’m sensing that you’re not the victim.” Shawn said. 

The hope flickered and died out. Not just her, but for Gus as well. “Please, this is not a joke,” She said as she shifted her backpack to the front and opened a pocket flap pulling out a wad of cash, placing it down in front of Shawn.”As I told Mr. Guster on the phone earlier, I can pay you thrice your normal pay rate.”

Shawn pushed the money away. “Like I said, I’m not taking any cases,” Shawn said. “If you’re in trouble you should go to the authorities, ask for Detective Juliet O’Hara.” 

She shook her head. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and pushed the money towards him again, but with more force. “Please, you have to accept it. You’re the only one who can help me,” She cried. “They’re going to kill me.” 

“Shawn we should hear her out.” Gus insisted.

Shawn fixed Gus with a steely gaze. “N-O. Exclamation point,” He said. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here,” She whispered, wiping her tears away with the end sleeves of her jacket. “If you can’t help me, no one can.” 

Gus dived for the door, throwing himself between the young girl and the exit. “Please wait, we can help. Just give me a minute alone to talk to him.” 

She shook her head and gave him a faint smile. “I think I’ve wasted enough of your time Mr. Guster,” She said. “Do you have business card or something, just in case?” 

Gus nodded and reached into his front pocket of his jacket and pulled out a business card. Gus didn’t like this. He had a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach. She took the card from his hand, placing it in her back pocket and bent her knees while bowing her head. “Thank you for all your help Mr. Guster. I’ll be taking my leave now.” 

Gus stared at the girl in disbelief. She was so formal. Who still did courtesy bows? Most kids her age now in days were intolerable, maybe there was some hope for the younger generation after all. “Please go to the authorities as soon as you leave from here, they can keep you safe.” He said. She nodded and Gus could barely wait until the door closed behind her before he exploded.

~PSYCH~

Present Day

Shawn sat down behind his desk and picked up the newspaper studying the bra ads in the Santa Barbara Times, until something caught his eye on the computer. He clicked on his inbox and pulled up an email he received this morning and he knew exactly who sent it. She couldn’t just take no for an answer. He noticed there was an attachment on the email. Double clicking on the attachment, it popped up but required a password. 

He closed out of the file and scrolled down further into the email. There were several numbers listed in the box, separated into a three parts, followed by some numbers, letters, degrees and a time that read 12:15 A.M.

“Those look like GPS Coordinates.” Gus said peering over his shoulder. “But I’m not entirely sure about the rest of the numbers.” 

Shawn looked over at the wad of cash she neglected to take with her and back over to the screen. Sighing, he grabbed a pen and paper and jotted the coordinates down and stood up from his desk. “I guess it won’t hurt to check it out.”

“You’re having second thoughts aren’t you? Gus said. “You’re starting to feel guilty now.” 

“Alright, fine. Yes I feel guilty. I didn’t sleep at all last night,” Shawn said. “Besides she left the money here, now were obligated to work on the case.” 

Gus smiled. “Your dad scolded you didn’t he?” 

“Yes, yes he did.”

~PSYCH~

When Shawn and Gus arrived at the location, they were standing in the middle of an alley. “I don’t get it, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?” Gus asked curiously. 

Shawn sighed and took a hard look around the narrow alley. And he saw. Saw a video camera at the end of the alley. 

“That’s what we’re looking for.” Shawn said pointing up in the direction of the camera. 

Gus turned in the direction where Shawn was pointing and looked up. Even Gus had to admit the camera was well hidden, even for him. Leave it up to Shawn to point it out. The feeling in his stomach had returned and he wondered what was on that camera, but he knew they were about to find out. 

The camera had led them into a coffee shop in the corner of the alley. When they stepped in through the double doors the place was jammed packed with people placing their orders for their morning coffee and bagels. They managed to push themselves to the front of the line, ignoring the protesting customers cries. 

"What can I get you boys?" The woman at the counter said and made a gesture to the menu of drinks and snacks on the wall. 

“I’m Shawn Spencer,” Shawn said. “I’m a private detective. And this is my henchman, Bertie O’Myrmidon. Or he’s my myrmidon, Bertie O’Henchman. I keep getting that confused.”

Gus shot him a look and turned his attention back to the female at the counter. “My name is Burton Guster. Most people call me Gus.” 

The customers behind Shawn and Gus were getting impatient. The sighs and grunts didn’t go unnoticed. The woman at the counter gestured one of the workers to take over and moved out of the way while he took their orders. “What can I do for you?” She asked. 

“We need to see if we can take a look at the security footage early this morning. Around 12:15 A.M.” Shawn said. 

She shook her head. “Sorry boys, but the boss won’t be here until tomorrow morning. I can’t just let random people walk back there. You’ll have to take it up with him or bring a warrant.” She said apologetically and turned her attention back to assisting the customers. 

“Well now what?” Gus asked. 

“We’ll we can’t just leave without seeing what’s on that footage,” Shawn said. “And I have just the plan.”

In all honesty Shawn Spencer didn’t have a plan. The coffee shop was so jammed packed with customers the cashier’s didn’t even noticed Shawn and Gus walk right past them into the ‘employee’s only’ area and into the manager’s office. 

“Okay rewind the tape to around 12:15 A.M.” Shawn said. 

Gus nodded and pressed a few keys on the key pad. The monitor in front of them displayed the young girl who came by the Psych office the other day. She ran into the narrow alley and hid behind the dumpster and reached into her patched backpack pulling out to what it looked like a computer. She said something, but the dim light flickering over her features was not enough for Shawn to guess what it was. 

Suddenly she peaked behind the dumpster and shoved her computer back into her backpack and ran, but suddenly stopped. She took a few steps back and turned around, gripping her backpack for dear life. Two men stepped into the view of the camera and were shouting something to her, but Shawn really couldn’t make out their facial features. All he was able to tell was that both men were tall and well built. She quickly snapped her head in the other direction and another companion joined in, cornering her. 

One of the men grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. He turned her around and she was trying to push him away with all her strength. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, while she was kicking and clawing at him.

The man that wasn’t with the men earlier told the man who had a death grip around her throat something and he nodded, so he assumed he was leading the whole operation. 

The last remaining man grabbed her backpack and opened the computer. The girl’s lips moved and this time he could easily read her words. She was brave. He had to give her that. Finally the man raised his hand and clenched it into a fist and jabbed her in the stomach, letting her fall to the ground. Her eyes widen as he pressed the gun to her forehead and she nodded. She turned to the man who had the computer and said something to him. 

A few seconds later all three men were yelling at each other and turned to the frightened girl. The man holding the gun holstered it back in his jeans and made a rapid gesture and pulled her up, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other had over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Then they vanished from the camera’s view. 

Gus stopped the tape and turned to Shawn. “I got her kidnapped Gus,” Shawn whispered. “She came to me for help, and I turned her away.”

Gus put a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. “At least we’ve got the whole thing on video, that’s a start. What we need to find out, is what’s on that file she sent us.” Gus said. 

Shawn nodded. “True, but first we need to make a small pit stop.” Shawn said. “I feel a vision coming on.”


	3. Back In The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and a kudo!

She woke up with a splitting headache, her whole body in pain. She tried to take a deep breath, but her mouth was seemingly taped shut. She instinctively tried to bring a hand to her face to remove the tape that was preventing her from breathing, but found that her wrists were tied uncomfortably behind her back in rough rope. When she tried to move her legs, she realized that her ankles too were tightly bound.

She was trying hard not to panic, afraid she would bring on an asthma attack. So she did the only thing she was taught to do. Take slow and steady breaths. She just prayed they brought her backpack along, just in case she needed her EpiPen. 

As her eyes adjusted, she took in her new surroundings. The room was small and dark, except for the one bare light bulb that hung from the center of room. She didn't know how long she was in there, no windows, clocks or anything were on the walls to help her tell the time. Was anyone looking for her? Did they even know she was missing? Someone was bound to report her missing, right?

She looked around the room and realized that she was lying on a damp dirt floor, which wouldn’t help her case with her asthma. There was a flight of stairs that led to a door too sturdy for her to do anything, but was her only ticket out of this horrid dump. The panic was starting to rise once again, how could she take on three guys in this situation? They weren’t just going to let her waltz out of here. She was the daughter of multi-billionaire Chance Worthington.

“Help!” She tried to yell through the gag as she started to thrash around on the floor to loosen her binds. She soon realized that as well as being in pain she was exhausted, half starved and cranky, and she began to quietly sob to herself at the hopelessness of the situation she found herself in. 

Her sobbing stopped at the door being unlocked from the outside. She took a deep breath through her nose and realized she was holding it in while she waiting for the door to open. The person that walked in was indeed the man who pointed a gun at her earlier. 

He closed the door behind him and she heard it lock again from the outside, probably by one of the other goons that was there at the time she was abducted. She swallowed loudly as her fear grew, beads of sweat running down her forehead. She watched as he stepped in front of her and kneeled down to her level. She started struggling again, but it was a fruitless attempt and ended in her to start crying again from the pain in her wrists. He suddenly grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. 

"Calm the fuck down." He hissed and she instantly stilled her movements, but was unable to stop her tears and sobs. "I will untie you if you stay still, so stop fucking crying."

He pulled her closer to him and leaned to pull a knife out of his boot. “Don’t fucking try anything kid. I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you try to escape, got it?” The malice didn’t go unnoticed in his voice. “Roll on your stomach.” He ordered. 

She nodded and did what she was told. She let out a cry as he pulled her arms up and sawed through the rope that was binding them. The relief was instant and she moved her arms to get the feeling back into them. He then rolled her onto her back as removed the rope around her ankles next. 

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up into a sitting position and made a move towards her face to remove the tape from her mouth. She recoiled from his touch and his eyes harden. His long fingers tangled in her hair and she braced herself for what was next to come. Instead he slowly began to remove the tape from her mouth. She brought her fingers to her mouth to rub where the tape had been and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Please, I want to go home.” She begged.

His mouth quirked into a smirk, displaying a dimple in his left cheek. “You’re not going anywhere sweetheart. Not until we get the money that’s rightfully ours,” He began, “Not to mention that file you sent off to your so called trusted source.”

“My father had nothing to do with this! The four of you killed an innocent man, because he refused to hand over something that had nothing to do with him,” She cried, “As for the file, you can forget it. You’ll never get it out of me, ever.” 

“Oh, I beg to differ.” He smiled patiently, flashing a row of perfectly white, straight teeth.

~PSYCH~

Gus heard a moan of pain from behind him. Shawn lay spread-eagle in a desk chair, arms flung out at his sides, legs up on the desk, eyes screwed shut. 

Everyone turned and stared at Shawn, even Gus. 

“What is it, Shawn?”Gus asked theatrically, thrilled that he was at the very least doing something.

“I’m sensing something.” Shawn rose out of the chair as if yanked up by unseen strings. “Someone is missing, a child, no a teenager.”

“As I recall, I don’t remember calling you Mr. Spencer.” Vick said. 

Ignoring the Chief he continued back to his so called ‘vision’. “I can’t breathe.” Shawn panted, clutching his chest. “They won’t stop running. Oh, why won’t they let me stop to catch my breath?”

“What the hell is this, some kind of joke?” The unknown man said as he rose from his seat. 

“Spencer, get the hell out of here.” Lassiter barked. 

“34, 42, 58, 04, 01, 19, 71, 41, 89, “Shawn gasped. 

“So what, we’re playing the lotto now?” Lassiter snarled. 

Juliet quickly grabbed her notepad and jotted down the numbers and turned her attention back to Shawn.

“It could possibly be coordinates leading somewhere,” Gus said. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what they are!” Shawn said pointing over to Gus. “But good thinking Lassie, remind me to use those numbers for the upcoming lotto.” 

“Can’t anyone get this clown out of here?” Lassiter demanded. 

Officer McNab made a move toward Shawn, but before he got there, Shawn grabbed his chest once more and let out a howl of pain and staggered a couple of steps. “The vision was so clear, like it was beaming directly out of the past into my head. I was running away from a group of men,” Shawn explained. “It was telling me that the group of men that were chasing her were also linked to the murder that occurred earlier this week.”

“Who is this?” The man said, never taking his eyes off Shawn. 

“Shawn Spencer, official psychic detective to the Santa Barbara Police Department.” Shawn said.

“Occasional consultant to the Santa Barbara Police Department,” Lassiter corrected. “When he’s been called in to consult on a case. Which in this case he has most definitely not.”

“I haven’t?” Shawn said tilting his to the side. 

“Absolutely not,” Lassiter said. 

“That’s enough you two,” Vick ordered. “That’s very good insight Mr. Spencer. Kaylee Worthington the daughter of Chance Worthington has been reported missing the night her father was murdered. The chauffeur stated he dropped Miss. Worthington off at her father’s office and was knocked unconscious while waiting for them to return outside. Witnesses at her estate claimed she came home frantic and grabbed a few things and left without a word, since then we haven’t had any leads, until now.”

“What about suspects? Surely a multi-billion dollar corporation would have a tight security system of some sort.” Gus said. 

“The footage was corrupted somehow.” The unknown man said as he made his way over to Shawn and Gus. “We have reason to believe it was an inside job or the work of a hacker.” 

Vick took a deep breath before leaning against her desk. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, I would like you to meet Bradley Worthington, Chance Worthington’s older brother.” Vick said. “Mr. Worthington here will be taking over as Kaylee’s legal guardian as well as Worthington Enterprises.”

Worthington eyed Shawn thoughtfully. “”So you’re a licensed private detective?”

“Licensed?” Shawn said, “You have to ask?”

“I have to ask.”

Shawn pulled out his wallet and flipped through the contents. “I’ve got a license to drive, License to fish, oh, according to my father, I’ve got a license to make a fool of myself,” Shawn said, still flipping through his wallet.

Gus stepped up beside him. “Psych Investigations is duly licensed by the California Bureau of Security. If you need to see the actual certificate, it’s hanging on the wall at our office.” Gus said. 

“And you are not currently working for the Santa Barbara Police Department?” Worthington asked. 

“God, no.” Lassiter said. 

Worthington studied Shawn carefully, and then made a decision. “In that case, I am hiring you to investigate into the disappearance of my niece. I can assure you once my belated brother’s final codicil is cleared, I will write you a check that will meet your expectations for the return of my niece.”

Mr. Worthington, we know you want answers, but you have to understand these things do take time.” Lassiter said. 

Worthington turned to Lassiter and gave him a heated glare. “What’re you even still doing here? Didn’t this man give you a location on my niece’s whereabouts?” He said. “He’s apparently made more progress than you nitwits.”

“Rest assured Mr. Worthington the Santa Barbara Police Department is putting all available resources on this.” Vick said, stepping into the conversation. “Detective’s Lassiter and O’Hara you two will check out the coordinates Mr. Spencer provided during this vision. Report back when you find something out.” 

They nodded and walked out of the office. Worthington straightened his tie and grabbed his jacket off the chair in front of the chief’s desk. “Mr. Worthington, I strongly suggest you stay here. We have yet to receive word on a ransom.” 

“Chief Vick, I believe you have all my contact information. Is that correct?” He asked, as he slid into his jacket.

“Yes sir, but...”

“Then there is no need for me to stay. Mr. Spencer and I have some things we need to discuss in private.” He said coolly, and then turned his attention to Shawn and Gus.”We’ll work out terms and conditions when you two come by my belated brother’s estate this evening.” 

Gus pulled Shawn out of earshot and the two began to whisper to themselves and looked over to Worthington and back to their quiet conversation, then pulled away from each other and walked back to the group. “Mr. Worthington, sadly my assistant and I have come to agreement that we will be taking on this case pro-bono.” 

“Nonsense, you two will be compensated for your work. Let’s just finish this as quickly and professionally as possible. I have a reputation to up keep and don’t need word of this slipping to the public.” He said. “I’ll send a car to pick you up.” 

As he walked out of the chief’s office Shawn and Gus smiled to each other and finished it off with a classic fist bump, leaving a fuming Chief in the room with just her thoughts.


	4. Suffocation and Dinner at the Worthington Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update. Life has been CRAZY due to elections going on at work. And also because yesterday was my BIRFDAY! So please, please make my day and give me a review and vote! Pretty please. Thanks so much for those who have kept up with this story!

Shawn stifled a bored yawn as he leaned back in one of the chairs in the public library, while Gus was typing away on a public terminal. “So what’re we doing here again?” He asked.

“I already told you,” Gus said irritably. “I’m sending the file Kaylee sent us to Juliet, maybe she and Lassiter will have a better chance of decoding this than we can. I still can’t make out what these numbers mean.”

“So why couldn’t you do this back at the office?”

Gus pushed away from the computer and turned to Shawn. “Because I don’t want them tracing that email back to the office, then they’ll definitely get suspicious as to why we have that file on our computer.” Gus said. “Then how would we explain that Chance Worthington’s daughter came to us, seeking us for help and you denied her. We’re an accessory to her kidnapping, Shawn.”

Gus’ voice was louder than he intended it to be and ignored the heated glares and hushes around them. He knew they were in a public library and the noise needed to be at a minimum, but he couldn’t help the anger that was flowing through him at the moment. They would have never been in this predicament if Shawn had just taken the case in the first place and the young teen that desperately needed their help would have never been kidnapped. For all Gus knew, she could’ve been dead.

“I said I’ll fix this Gus,” Shawn said. “We’ll get her back, I guarantee it.”

Gus sighed, then got wearily to his feet and started walking out of the library.

Shawn called after him. “Where are you going?”

“Back to psych, we have an appointment with Bradley Worthington in twenty-five minutes.” Gus said.

Those were the last words Gus said to Shawn for twenty-five minutes, twenty-five long, agonizing minutes. Now they were finally at the psych office, where the Chauffeur awaited. The man standing there was over six feet tall with dark chestnut hair and ropy muscles that come from a lifetime of playing beach volleyball. Shawn had to guess he was a few years older than him and Gus. 

“Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster I’m here to take you to the Worthington estate.” He said as he opened the door for Shawn and Gus. 

“And we’re ready.” Gus smiled. 

Gus grew weary when he noticed the chauffeur would sneak in quick glances at them through his review mirror. Since they left the psych office Gus had lost count how many times he’d glance at them. Finally summoning the courage, Gus swallowed back his fear and asked the question he’d been meaning to ask since they left.

“Is something wrong?” Gus asked the driver, trying to keep the quiver of fear out of his voice. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” The driver said.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably less than thirty minutes, they reached an opening and turned onto a flagstone driveway into a courtyard. 

At least Gus assumed it was a courtyard, although the night was so dark he couldn’t see the building that enclosed it. But as the car stopped, strings of overhead lights flickered on, bathing the area in a warm yellow glow. The chauffeur opened the door and Shawn and Gus stepped out, only to be greeted by Bradley Worthington. 

Bradley Worthington raised a hand in greeting. “Welcome gentlemen. I hope you haven’t eaten already. It would be such a shame if all that delectable food went to waste” He said in a voice filled with warmth as he motioned for Shawn and Gus to join him.

Bradley gestured for Shawn and Gus to take their seats, and then sat down into his own. “We appreciate the faith you’ve put in us, Mr. Worthington, and we want to assure you we will find your niece.” Gus said. “And if by any chance we don’t, we want to assure you right now it’s not through lack of desire or willingness on our part.”

Bradley waved off Gus’ pre-apology. “I have full confidence in the two of you.” He said. “I’ve had a chance to look into your careers, and I’m convinced you’re the right men for the job.”

“So you had us checked out,” Shawn said. “I have to say I’m a little disappointed.”

“I do my research on anyone I hire,” Bradley said. “It’s one reason I’m a success.” 

Shawn was about to reply when they heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

“Dinner is served.” The chef said. 

There were three roast chickens, their skins perfectly browned, each resting on beds of crispy potatoes. Three cooks appeared at their table, each one lifting a silver platter holding an enormous lobster surrounded by a colorful array of deep-fried vegetables. The cooks deposited the platters in front of them, and then disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Shawn was so hungry he started stuffing food into his mouth even before he was completely settled in his chair, and whatever he said for the next twenty minutes was completely incomprehensible, even to Gus. 

“It might save us time and effort in our investigation if you could share with us whatever you know about Chance Worthington’s murder or the disappearance of Kaylee,” Gus said. 

“Mmmph.” Shawn agreed gesturing with the piece of shell whose previous occupant was crammed into his mouth and preventing him from forming syllables. 

“I’m sure you are familiar with his recent career,” Bradley said, then waited for a response. Shawn and Gus nodded. They spent all night Googling Chance. They were surprised by his field of profession in the quaternary industry and hi-tech research. He was well known for developing new medicines, mobile phones, software and information networks. He was a busy and powerful man. 

“Good, then I don’t need to go into details about his career.” Bradley said. “All I know is that Chance was in some sort of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Gus asked curiously.

“Chance loved to gamble and drink.” Bradley said. “He was slowly falling into debt and was very close to losing Worthington Enterprises. There had been several occasions where Chance would call me and beg for my help. Just last week, I received a phone call from Chance, claiming he was in deep water. He apparently lost a major bet and couldn’t come up with the expenses, so they gave him so much time to come up with the money. Or they would kill him.”

“Just out of curiosity, how much did Chance Worthington owe?” Shawn asked 

“5.6 million to be exact.” Bradley replied. “Hence why we need to retrieve Kaylee as soon as possible, there is no messing around with these men. They will go to any lengths necessary to retrieve their money. All I’m waiting on is the call that will end this horrific nightmare.” 

“So you already have the money?” Shawn asked curiously. 

Bradley nodded. “Yes. Once my niece is safely returned, they will receive their money and we can go on with our daily lives, that simple. Like I stated earlier, I don’t want word of this slipping to the public. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” Gus said quickly. He could see that Shawn was running through a list of possible responses, but a gentle nudge with his foot persuaded him to supply a simple nod. 

“Good,” Bradley said. He thudded his hands together, and the chefs returned to whisk the platters away. 

“This meal is now concluded.” 

“What no dessert?” Shawn said. 

“I do not intend to guide your investigation, but I assume you will want to begin with her room. It’s located on the second floor, third door to the right.” He said. “My only request is that you leave everything exactly as you found it. If she returns home, I don’t want her to feel as though her privacy has been violated. Is there anything else?”

“Just one question,” Shawn said, moving his leg out of the way in case Gus was planning another assault on his ankle. “What do you do for a living Mr. Worthington?” 

Bradley’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Shawn. “I’m an Investment Banker. I assist individuals, corporations and governments in raising capital. I also provide advice for my clients such as mergers, acquisitions or advice on specific transactions,” He said. “As you can see, I’m a pretty busy man. But I’ll offer you one bit of advice gentlemen, if you even idly speculate that I am in any way responsible for the disappearance of my niece. I will be displeased.”

Shawn and Gus shook their heads and stood up from their seats and began their investigation for young Kaylee. 

~PSYCH~

Kaylee always knew when an attack was coming on so she knew when to get her medication. It always started with a tight chest followed by wheezing before the full on attack started. This usually gave her time to grab her inhaler and stop the attack before it got out of hand, but she made a crucial mistake. She didn’t bring her inhaler with her this time. When she made it home the night her father was murdered, she immediately went to her bedroom and took a few puffs of her inhaler and set it down on her dresser.

She opened the mini fridge next to her bed and grabbed a few of her epi-pens and threw them into her backpack along with a few other necessities and left the room, leaving her inhaler behind. She was diagnosed as a severe asthmatic when she was just a child. She had vague memories of being held in her mother’s arms as she struggled to breath. While her mother used soothing words to calm her down until the medication took effect and she was able to breathe once again.

After she died, everything changed for her. Even more so for her father. Although her father didn’t dismiss her asthma completely, he was hardly ever home when an asthma attack occurred. Ever since her mother passed away, he’d constantly bury himself in his work to distract his mind from his beloved wife.

Lastly there was Scott, their Chauffeur. He was the one who’d make sure her medicine was with her at all times. And he knew exactly when she felt an asthma attack coming on. The look on her face was evident. He could read her like a book and she loved and missed him terribly. If she had one wish, it would be to tell him she was sorry, sorry for saying such terrible things to him that night. She didn’t mean one word. She knew he was just doing his job.

So instead she lied curled up in the dirt floor, in the freezing room, gasping for air, trying to comfort herself through the painful attack. In truth, she really didn’t care if she died. She didn’t want to live like this. She didn’t want to go through this for another minute, but something in her mind was telling her to hold on, to keep fighting. That help was coming soon.

She fought as hard as she could, but she was no match against the man. He got what he wanted. He found the card in her back pocket and she feared for the safety of Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. If they destroyed that piece of evidence, there would be nothing left. Sure, she still had the heart shaped necklace around her neck, but what good would that do if she was dead? Maybe they had already decoded the file? Did they figure out who her father’s murders were? Did they realize those were coordinates she left? Did they notice the hidden video camera?

So many questions ran through her mind as she slowly felt herself slipping into darkness. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard the wooden door open. She wanted to cry. Was he coming back to inflict more pain on her? Did he not get enough of her screaming earlier? Did they finally get tired of waiting, and decided to kill her?

“It’s time to eat.” The man said as he gently sat the plate down on the floor. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she realized the voice belonged to the man named Kevin. She liked Kevin, though she had no idea why. He was holding her against her will and for all she knew, he could be the one to kill her. But every time he came in the room he would give her a faint smile. Though she could tell by his eyes he seemed scared or lost.

Kevin noticed something was wrong. He kneeled down and turned the young teen onto her back and realized she was having problems breathing. He muttered a curse and quickly stood up, rushing up the steps to inform the others, A few seconds later she heard footsteps running down the stairs. “God dammit Jake, what the fuck did you do to her?” The leader shouted. “She’s no good to us if she’s dead,”

He shrugged. “Not much, I just smacked her around a little bit.” Jake defended. “She was fine when I left the room.”

Kaylee summoned enough strength and slowly moved one of her hands to the leader’s leg. “Air…my chest…Can’t breathe.” She gasped. “B-Bag…Medicine.

“Get off me.” He scoffed before kicking his leg free from her grasp. “What bag are you talking about?”

“Man, she had a bag on her when we took her.” Kevin said, as he darted back up the steps.

It felt like an eternity for her before she heard him return. He kneeled down and opened her bag and pulled out an epi-pen. “Do you even know how to use one of those Kev?” Jake asked, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Kevin nodded. “Uncle Frank used to use one of these when he had an allergic reaction.” He said, removing the cap and jabbed it into her outer thigh. She flinched from the pain of the needle penetrating her skin, but made no other response.

“Come on, kid.” Kevin urged, as he continued to hold the EpiPen in place against Kaylee’s thigh. Silently counting to ten, making sure the medication was fully injected into her system.

Jake kneeled down and tried to feel a pulse on the girl’s neck, but Kevin swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch her.” He hissed. “Give her a minute.”

When the ten seconds were over, Kevin released a shaky breath as he pulled the epi-pen away, allowing it to fall on the floor as he assessed her condition. She remained motionless on the ground and her chest barely rose and fell. Kevin ran his hands through his hair nervously waiting for the medication to take effect.

“Is she dead?” The leader asked.

"Hey kid,” Kevin called, shaking her shoulder. “Is that better, do you need more?” He asked.

When she didn’t respond, Kevin reached into her bag once more and pulled out another epi-pen. He repeated the same process and removed the grey cap and jabbed it into her other leg, hoping the second injection would do the trick. Suddenly the wheezing had significantly decreased and she took a deep breath and began to cough violently as her lungs fill with much needed oxygen. “Good girl.” Kevin praised, feeling a wave of relief was over him as the medication helped.

Kaylee took deeps breaths and turned on her side. Kevin frowned and turned to the other two men. “How come we didn’t know about this asthma thing?” Kevin growled. “How could you miss that Talon? I don’t like it.”

“Like I give a shit about what you like Kevin,” Talon growled. “It’s time to call Brad. I don’t want her to croak before I get what’s mine.”

Kevin watched as Talon and Jake walked back up the steps and sighed, the plan was quickly falling apart. He looked down at the young teenager who lied curled up on the floor and grabbed her bag, “You only have one epi-pen left. Use it wisely, or you could die.”

She glanced over her shoulder. “Thank you.” She gasped. “You saved my life. You didn’t have to, but you did.”

He shook his head. “If you’re dead, then everything would have been for nothing.”

Kaylee didn’t bother to move from her position. She was tired and far too weak to make any small movements. “What’re you even doing with them?” She whispered. “You don’t belong here. You’re not like them…at all.”

"That is none of your concern." He snapped.

Tears welled in her eyes. “I saw you.” She sniffled. “You cried as you watched my father die.”

Kevin clenched his teeth, not wanting to think back to that horrid memory he spent a lot of time burying. “You shut your fucking mouth little girl.” He spat bitterly, throwing her bag in front of her. “You don’t know a damn thing about me.”

She wiped away a few stray tears as she heard him stomp back upstairs and slammed the door shut, locking the dead bolt one again. She reached for her bag and pulled it close to her chest and cried her heart out.

Please, someone help me.


	5. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a review/kuddo something!

“He’s up to something.” Shawn said. 

Gus took one last look around Chance Worthington’s office as they stepped back into the corridor, trying to calculate just how much bigger it was than every place he’d ever lived put together. 

“Yeah, he’s up to about five billion dollars as far as I can tell.” Gus said. 

“And how do you think he got all that money?” Said Shawn.

“Did you not listen to a word he had to say earlier?” Gus said. “He inherited his brother’s assets, not to mention he’s a wealthy invest-“

Shawn raised a hand to cut him off. “Isn’t it suspicious that a day after Chance Worthington’s murder his will is under investigation? That apparently a new will just turned up out of the blue. Doesn’t that strike you as odd?” 

“Not necessarily,” Gus said. “It could have been a complete coincidence.”

“Exactly!” 

“Exactly what?”

“Exactly what Auric Goldfinger said: First time its happenstance. Second time it’s coincidence. Third time is enemy action.”

Gus tried to follow his logic. “Then this isn’t even a coincidence. We’re still on happenstance. You know, I was prepared to share your prejudices and suspicions about this man, but I think he’s pretty clearly proved you wrong. He’s been nothing but friendly and welcoming since we got here.” Gus said. “You can’t stand this guy because he’s one man that isn’t going to let you manipulate him. You can’t take advantage of Bradley Worthington, so you have to find some way to say he’s a bad guy.”

“I do not take advantage of people.” Shawn Said. 

“You’ve been taking advantage of me since we were kids.” Gus Said. 

Shawn scoffed and proceeded back down the corridor towards Kaylee’s room until his gaze fell on a picture on the wall. In the picture the woman was sitting on a swing, obviously pregnant, with a smiling man standing behind her, which he recognized as Chance Worthington. 

“She was beautiful wasn’t she?” The man said quietly, almost whispering. 

Gus and Shawn wheeled around to find the chauffeur standing there. He took a few steps towards Shawn and Gus and gently removed the picture off the wall, caressing the glass over her cheek. “Her name was Sophia. She was Kaylee’s mother.” He said. “She passed away when Kaylee was just a small child.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Shawn said.

“Me too,” He whispered. “She was loved dearly.” 

Smiling he hung the picture back on the wall and led them down to Kaylee’s room. “This is Miss Kaylee’s room.” He said, opening the bedroom door, motioning Shawn and Gus to enter. “I hope you can find something that will lead you to her whereabouts. She has high faith in you Mr. Spencer. All she ever does is talk about your accomplishments.” 

Gus forced himself to suppress a grin, he could have sworn he saw Shawn blush for a moment, but refrained from saying anything. “Are you kidding?” Shawn waved his arm around the room. One wall was covered by a flat-screen TV the size of the freeway exit sign.

A door on the opposite side led to a closet that seemed to run the entire length of the corridor, one side was filled with endless quantities of custom made clothing, while the other side was pure shelving. Shawn sighed and took a hard look at Kaylee’s closet. And he saw. Saw award plaques, books and various other small items fallen over. Except for one item, that was sitting perfectly in its place. Shawn took a step forward and wrapped a hand around a trophy and pulled it back towards him. “Don’t pull that!” The chauffeur warned. 

It was too late. The cherry oak shelves moved apart leading to another room half the size of her bedroom. “What?” Shawn staggered. 

“Oh, my,” Gus said. “She’s a nerd.” 

“Dude, what. She’s got a replica of Pierce Brosnan’s Stunt Walther P-99 Pistol from Tomorrow Never Dies!” Shawn said excitedly as he grabbed the pistol off the shelf and re-enacted a scene from Tomorrow Never Dies. 

“And the Agency Silver Rifle from Men in Black II.” Gus said.

While Shawn and Gus played around with Kaylee’s collectibles, the chauffeur stepped into the room. “Those are not replicas gentlemen, so I would appreciate it if you would respect her belongings and place them back where they belong. Miss Kaylee is very protective of her items and would appreciate it, if you wouldn’t touch her things without her permission.” He said. 

“So, why all the secrecy?” Shawn asked, placing the pistol gently back on the shelf before turning back to the chauffeur. 

“Kaylee is very self conscious of her hobbies. Not even her father knew of this room in fear he would be ashamed of her.” He said. “He was aware of her intelligence as well as some of her inventions, but nothing more.”

“I’m surprised she managed to keep it hidden from him for so long.” Gus said. 

“Mr. Worthington was a very busy man. He was hardly ever home to spend much time with Kaylee.” He said. “Not to mention she had a pair of extra eyes to keep a look out, so she didn’t have much to worry about around here.”

“Sounds exhausting.” Shawn said as he walked over to her computer desk on the other side of the room and sat down, trying to locate the power button. 

“Its voice activated.” The chauffeur said. “Sophi, power on.”

“Welcome back Mr. Baxter, how can I assist you this evening?” The voice emitting from the computer asked. 

“Dude, remind me to get one of these for the office.” Shawn whispered to Gus. 

“She named her computer after her mother?” Gus asked. 

“Kaylee doesn’t have much memory of her mother, but she wanted something of meaning and memorabilia. So when she designed this software, she called her Sophie after her belated mother. Kaylee is smarter than just about anyone. She was always inventing things, since she was just a small child. That’s her gift. Creating things people have never seen before. Taking things apart, putting them together. She was always more interested in things than people.” Baxter said. “Whoever Kaylee is running from, she didn’t want them to access her computer. Apparently all login codes have been changed recently, so I’m not able to access the main login.”

Shawn bent over double, his fingers curled around his skull. “Is he alright?” The chauffeur asked. Before they knew it, Shawn bolted upright, his eyes blazing.

“Kaylee doesn’t use any simpleminded passwords. She makes sure the password is secured so no ordinary person can access the code, unless she provides them with the numbers and if they know how to decode it.” He said. “I see numbers. Three rows of numbers, but I can’t make out what they are, it’s fuzzy.” 

“Wow,” The chauffeur said. “That’s really impressive. Kaylee uses cryptography for all her logins. Maybe that’s what you’re seeing.” 

Gus felt stupid for not even considering cryptography. He felt foolish, but at least this man was able to give them a lead to Kaylee’s case. He was anxious and wanted to haul back to the Psych office and decode the attachment, in hopes to helping the young teenager. 

The chauffeur heard a door slam out on the hallway and ushered Shawn and Gus out of the hidden room, making sure the shelves covered any whereabouts to the hidden room. Then peered out into the hallway to make sure no one was around to hear what was about to be said before shutting the door to Kaylee’s room. 

“Is everything alright?” Gus asked.

“I’m going to give you two gentlemen a piece of advice.” He said in a low voice. “Be careful around Bradley. I’m not sure what he’s offered to pay you to retrieve Miss Kaylee or what he’s told you about Mr. Worthington, but what tends to come out of that man’s mouth is a lie.”

“And why should we believe a word you say?” Shawn said. “Mr…?”

“Scott Baxter.” He said. “And because I’m Kaylee’s biological father.”

~PSYCH~

“You had an affair with Chance Worthington’s wife?” Gus shrieked. “You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

“I loved Sophia more than anything and she loved me in return.” He defended.

“So you thought it would be okay to sleep with your boss’ wife at the time?” Shawn said. “I’m surprised he kept you around after that.” 

Scott shook his head and sat down on Kaylee’s bed. “Chance wasn’t my boss at the time the affair started. We go way back. We’ve been best friends since elementary school. Our mother’s were on the PTA together. Chance was in the smart class and I was just your typical loner, so his mother forced him to play with me. Since then, we were inseparable. We were freshmen in college when we met Sophia. She was majoring in musical arts while Chance and I were in business administration.” He said. “During the course over the years Chance became a successful businessman and he and Sophia fell in love with one another. He ended up asking her to marry him. She said yes, of course. A few months before the wedding, she called me up crying. She insisted I come over immediately. She admitted she had feelings for me, but she loved Chance as well. One thing led to another and a month later she was pregnant. Sophia decided to come clean and tell Chance about the affair and that she was pregnant. Of course he was devastated and things got pretty heated between him and I for a while, but he refused to leave Sophia and the baby. They loved one another like no other. They were meant for each other. As much as it pained me to do it, I had to let her go. After betraying my best friend's trust, he still forgave my horrible crime against him and welcomed me back with open arms. For publicity reasons, we decided to keep the affair a secret between the three of us. There was a debate whether Kaylee was mine or his, but I knew deep down, Kaylee was mine. She looks just like Sophia, but she has my eyes and my nose. Chance was a great father, he raised Kaylee as if his own. It was a challenge though. Chance gave me this job and I didn’t have to leave my daughter’s side. I got to watch over her every day, see her first steps, hear her first words and watch her become the beautiful person she is today. But what hurt the most was to hear her call him dad, while I, her real father stood in the background.”

Shawn looked over to Gus who was sniffling next to him. “Dude, are you crying?” 

Gus sniffled once again and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. “You know I’m a sympathetic crier Shawn.”

Shawn shook his head and turned his attention back to Scott. “You totally violated the bro code.”

“Said the guy who slept with my sister.” Gus muttered. 

Shawn glared at Gus as Scott stood up. “Don’t you think I know that already?” He said. “I just want my daughter back, safe and in my arms. I am begging you, please bring her home. Every minute could be her last, she’s very sick.”

Shawn casted another quick glance around her room. And then he saw. Saw the inhaler lying on the dresser. Saw an Epi-Pen lying on the floor next to the mini fridge. Gus opened his mouth to speak, but Shawn beat him to the punch and quickly placed his fingertips to his forehead. “She’s asthmatic.” 

“That’s exactly right.” Scott said. “She left her inhaler here, but she took three of her Epi-Pens with her. If she doesn’t have her medicine, she could suffocate. Caffeine such as coffee could help open her airways if she needs it,”

“Really, caffeine?” Shawn mused. 

“Caffeine mimics the effect of Theophylline, an asthma medication that helps open airways. Coffee acts like an anti-inflammatory drug to counteract the inflammatory process.” Gus said. 

“Very impre-“

Their conversation was quickly ended when there was a firm rapping on the door. The door flew opened revealing Bradley Worthington with a scowl on his face. “Scott, don’t you have a job to do other than to disturb these two gentlemen in their investigation?”

Scott scoffed and bidded Shawn and Gus a farewell, but stopped beside Bradley before exiting the room. “Just for your information Brad, I don’t work for you.” He whispered in his ear. “I’m on to your little game. If I find out you’re anyway associated with Kaylee’s disappearance I will kill you.”

Bradley Worthington didn’t move. His facial expression didn’t change; his body language wasn’t altered in any way. When Scott left the room everything changed. He looked over to Shawn and Gus and smiled. “How about I drive you gentlemen back to your office?” He said. “I assume you got everything you need for tonight?” 

“Yes sir.” Gus replied quickly. 

“Great.” 

~PSYCH~

When Shawn and Gus arrived back at the Psych office, they were hit by a surprise. The office was practically demolished. The leather chairs had been gutted like a stuffed animal, the drawers ripped out of the desks, chairs were lying upside down with broken legs. All pictures, books and other various items on the shelves were scattered around the room all broken, ripped apart. 

“Wow, this is pretty messed up.” Shawn whistled taking a look around the office.

"I'm calling the Police." Gus said pulling out his cell phone.

“This must have taken hours,” Shawn whispered. His eyes fell onto their laptops that were lying on the floor broken into pieces, making sure no parts were usable to anyone. “Man, they destroyed all the evidence she sent to us. Now what’re we supposed to do? How did they even know we were working on this case?”

“The police are on their way.” Gus said. “Most likely they found the business card I gave her the other day, or worse, they forced the information out of her. Don’t worry about it. Juliet still has the file I sent them earlier, so we still have a chance-“

“Shawn, Gus!” Bradley entered the room panicked. “The kidnappers, they called. They have Kaylee. If I don’t show up in thirty minutes at the exchange point with the money they’re going to kill her!”

Shawn grabbed his jacket off the floor and headed for the door. “Shawn, wait,” Gus said. “The police are on their way, we should wait for them!”

“Stay here Gus. Wait for the police.” Shawn said. “I’ll call you with the details. I’m going to fix this, you’ll see.”

“Shawn, stop. Come back!” Gus yelled after him. 

It was too late, Bradley and Shawn were already in the vehicle speeding off to god knows where. Gus had a bad feeling about this and was worried about his best friend’s safety. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Call Detective’s Lassiter and O’Hara. 

~PSYCH~

A low sound woke her up several hours later. At first she didn't even know where she was or what she was doing, not to mention what the sound she heard was. And then she recalled that she was in the horribly smelly basement, waiting for someone to find her and put those men behind bars where they belonged. Coming so far in her thought she realized that the sound that had managed to wake her up was the deadbolt being unlocked. Kaylee felt her heart starting to pound.

The door flew open, revealing Jake with a bottle of scotch in his hands. The man drank it greedily, as if his life was depending on it. Shivering slightly she saw him take another gulp of the substance. Disgusted she grimaced, wondering how he could even drink something that smelled that way. 

“You,” He muttered as he took a few large steps towards her, and considering the length of his legs he'd managed to cover quite a distance.

“You and I are going to play a little game.” 

She quivered in fear as his eyes were seemingly permanently fixed on her. She almost felt naked under his gaze and she suddenly feared that he was going to do to her. Kaylee sprang up from the position she was in and bolted in the direction of the door. She didn’t even manage to make it to the stairway when he noticed what her plan was. Kaylee was sure that she heard him growl before he launched himself at her in a diving tackle. 

She hadn’t expected a man of his size to be able to move as quickly as he did. She fell heavily onto the floor and with the additional weight of the man on top of her, all the air was knocked out of her lungs. She tried to fight him off with all the energy she could muster, but it was no use. 

She opened her eyes and saw the intense anger in his eyes. He truly looked like he was going to kill her at any given point. “I fucking warned you not to try anything.”

She was sobbing loudly as he pinned her arms above her head. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t you fucking apologize to me you little shit.”

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaylee’s teary eyes snapped to the direction of the wooden door. A savior had come, although it wasn't the one she was hoping for. "Stop hurting her." Kevin pulled Jake’s body off of her and threw him down onto the ground. Once she was freed he helped her stand and motioned her to move to the other side of the room, while he attended to his older brother. "Have you lost your mind?" 

“Dammit Kevin, you’re such a cock blocker,” Jake growled, dusting the dirt off his jeans. “What does it matter to you? We’re going to kill her once we get the money anyways.”

Kevin slammed Jake hard against the wall. “We’re not killing anymore innocent people, Jake.” He snarled. “So keep your fucking hands off of her, and your fly zipped.”

“That’s enough you two,” Growled Talon as he walked down the steps. “Kevin, grab the girl and make sure she’s bounded and blindfolded. The four of us are going on a little trip.”

This is exactly what Kaylee feared. No one paid her ransom. They were tired of waiting, so they were going to kill her. Place a bullet in her skull, mail her body or body parts back to her house for Scott to receive. She didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Kaylee took a few steps back until she realized her back was against the cement wall as Kevin approached her. “Please, I beg of you. You’re not like them, please don’t kill me. I won’t tell anyone I swear.” She pleaded, in a breaking voice. “Someone is bound to pay, please, please just wait a while longer.”

Kevin towered over her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him, “No!” She cried, digging her heels into the dirt ground. 

“Move aside softy. Let me show you how it’s done.” Jake snarled and shoved Kevin aside. He roughly grabbed the young teen by her hair and slammed her head against the wall, immediately knocking her unconscious,


	6. An Exchange Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life has just been crazy! I’m going to tone down the cursing just a little for the sake of the young readers. I’m going to try and conclude this story as quick as possible, so prepare for long chapters. I’m giving this story about three more chapters at most. I have to say I like the way I’ve written this, though I’m greatly disappointed in the feedback. Coping had more reviews than this, and this is written way better. So…yeah. 
> 
> Anywhoo, Merry Christmas everyone. Thanks to those who’ve reviewed and favorite/followed, please make sure to drop a review at the end of this chapter.

Kaylee groaned as she was slowly beginning to come to. The first thing she noticed was the throbbing pain in her head along with being bound, gagged and blindfolded. She whimpered against the gag as she was well restrained once again. Panic began to fill Kaylee as she wondered where they were taking her. A familiar feeling began to fill her up and she knew what was coming. “You’re going to give yourself another asthma attack if you don’t calm down.” Kevin whispered. “Will it help if I remove the gag?” 

Kaylee nodded and stilled as Kevin reached around her head and undid the knot to the gag. The fabric slid down to her neck and she closed her mouth, feeling how chapped her lips were. “They’re going to kill me aren’t they?” She whispered back. Kevin remained silent. She wasn’t stupid. His silence was enough to answer her question. 

And then she screamed. 

For less than a split-second her voice echoed throughout the van. She didn’t even manage to form a proper word before Kevin’s hand clamped over her mouth and was pushed back against the van’s wall. In her blind fear, Kaylee thrashed back and forth, suddenly frustrated and angry with the situation she was in. All she wanted was just to go home.

The hand removed itself from her mouth but before she could scream once more she was backhanded hard. Her head snapped to the side and there was nothing she could to as the gag was put into place once again. Her blindfold felt wet from her tears. She’d accomplished absolutely nothing. She scolded herself for being foolish to assume that anybody could’ve heard her. 

Kaylee let out a shaky breath as the van came to a stop. Panic began to fill the young teenager as she heard footsteps coming around towards the back of the van. This was it. She was finally going to meet her maker. On the bright side, she would finally get be with her mother and father. But what of Scott, she’d yet to apologize to him. How was he reacting to all of this? Not well she assumed, since he was making arrangements to bury his best friend, her father. Then was probably worrying over her like a mother hen who lost her baby chick. 

Kaylee swallowed the lump in her throat when the van doors opened. She was then dragged from the van and led down a long gravel path until the four of them came to a halt. Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off and winced from the harsh light that was emitting from the car’s headlights in front of her. 

As her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings, her eyes widen at one of two men standing in front of her, her uncle. Kaylee’s stomach dropped. He was the last person she wanted to see, she detested him for his horrible crimes. Kaylee knew exactly why he was here. He’d finally found her. Once he got his measly hands on her she would disappear off the face of the planet. Her eyes then snapped to the man standing to the right of him. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He came for her after all. 

“Kaylee sweetie, don’t be frightened my dear. Everything is going to be alright.” Her uncle reassured, taking a step forward towards them. Kaylee snorted at his ‘reassurance’ and glared heated daggers at the man responsible for all of this. 

“Where’s our money Brad?” Talon growled angrily. Kaylee looked over to Talon who’d reached into the waistband of his jeans and removed the safety from his pistol, leveling it at her uncle. 

“First things first,” Bradley said, taking another step towards them. “Hand over my niece.” 

Kaylee jumped as Talon lowered his pistol and fired a shot at his feet causing Bradley to stop in his tracks. “Cut the crap Brad.” Jake growled. “You’ll get your niece once you give us what’s rightfully ours. Now where’s the money?”

“The money is in the trunk of the car.” Shawn spoke up. “Now release the kid.”

Talon and Jake’s lips twisted into a smirk and they ran towards the car to retrieve their money. Kevin released his hold on Kaylee and pushed her towards Shawn and her uncle. Bradley reached out for Kaylee which she quickly dodged around him and ran into Shawn’s arms. Shawn kneeled down to the young teenager and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a Swiss Army Knife. “Let’s get you home.” Shawn smiled, cutting the bounds from her wrist and then removed the gag from around her mouth. 

“Shawn, we have to leave right now.” She pleaded as she pulled on his arm. “We’re in danger. They’re going to-“

“What the hell is this?” Talon shouted. 

Shawn and Kaylee’s head snapped over to where Talon and Jake were standing. Talon was starting to breath heavily and his face was the color of a ripe tomato as he pulled the dirty whites from a duffle bag and threw them down onto the ground angrily. Kaylee clutched onto Shawn’s arm as he slowly began to stand back up and pulled her slightly behind him. Kaylee’s fingers gripped the back of his shirt and pressed her face into his back, praying they would get out of this alive somehow. 

“Are you trying to play me for a fool Bradley? Where the hell is my money?” Talon growled angrily as he and Jake stomped over towards Bradley. Bradley held his hands up in a calming gesture signaling he didn’t want to fight about it. “I’ve given you plenty of time to gather the money. I even gave you the chance to forge your brother’s will so you could inherit his funds, and this is how you repay me? By bringing my men and I out here in the middle of the night with nothing but a mere duffle bag filled with your dirty laundry!” 

A surprised gasp escaped Shawn’s lips as he began to piece the bits of information together. Shawn looked down and Kaylee and she nodded with tear filled eyes. This man, her uncle, was who she was running from. He murdered Chance Worthington. “I swear I’ll come up with your money, I always do.” Bradley pleaded. “Just give me one more chance Talon. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with my attorney discussing the inheritance. Please, I beg of you. Just wait until then. I’ll have your money.”

Talon growled and punched Bradley across the face causing him to land in the gravel. “You better not screw up this time Brad. You have until 2 P.M. tomorrow to gather all the money or me and my boys will hunt you down and make you wish you paid up sooner.” Talon snarled and turned back to the van. “The amount just rose because of your foolishness. I’ll be taking your niece and that psychic of yours as well. I expect eight million by tomorrow afternoon, or else.”

“Wait,” Bradley said wiping the blood off his lip. Talon stopped for a moment and turned to Bradley with a questioned look. “My niece, she has something that belongs to me. She carries a flash drive with her at all times. If that file reaches the authorities then it will certainty pose a problem for me, give it to me. I could care less what you do with her and that psychic as long as I get what’s mine.”

“I’ll hand over that drive once I get the money.” Talon said. “It would be such a shame if that file did reach unwanted hands, now wouldn’t it Bradley? Give me what’s mine and I’ll gladly hand over that drive, as well as dispose of those two free of charge.”

Bradley nodded in understanding. A bead of sweat ran down Shawn’s forehead. This wasn’t good. While the others were occupied with Bradley, Shawn grabbed Kaylee’s hand and made a run for Bradley’s car. But before they’d closed half the distance, Jake and Kevin tackled them to the ground. 

“You bastard,” Kaylee spat at her uncle as she continued to writhe in Kevin’s arms as he carried her back to van. “I hate you! Your selfishness just got us killed.” 

Bradley smirked and stood back up, dusting himself off. “Tell your father I said hello you little twerp.”

Kaylee screamed and Kevin threw her into the van along with Shawn and slammed the doors shut. From inside, they could hear Kaylee, and then Shawn and Kaylee, pounding to be let out. 

~PSYCH~ 

“What do you mean Shawn was taken?" Gus nearly shrieked with frustration. 

Bradley shook his head and placed the icepack Detective O’Hara had given him earlier on his cheek. “I thought maybe if I tried to confront them, they would just let Kaylee go.” Bradley whispered. “I tried my hardest to get them back, I really did. Please forgive me.”

Lassiter crossed his arms over his chest. “Which is why you leave the job to the professionals,” He growled. “This is just fantastic, now were looking for two missing persons, with no decent vehicle description or partial plate number. The only thing we managed to go by is the description of the men from the tape we retrieved earlier at the café.”

“Don’t forget the anonymous email we received earlier Carlton.” O’Hara pointed out. “They’re currently trying to decode the attachment as we speak.”

Bradley stood up quickly. “What email?” He asked nervously. 

Carlton, O’Hara and Gus looked over at Bradley. “We received an email earlier this afternoon from an anonymous sender which we traced back to the public library. We believe the email contains contents of Chance Worthington’s murder.” O’Hara said. 

Bradley loosened his tie from around his neck. “Fantastic.” He said. 

Gus eyed Bradley suspiciously. He’d been acting strange ever since he returned to the precinct. Gus could tell Lassiter and O’Hara could sense he was nervous about something. What was in that email attachment that had Bradley so on edge? Gus didn’t waste any more time on giving the SBPD a chance to figure out how to decode the file. His best friend and not to mention his client’s life were in danger. 

Gus turned to Juliet and Lassiter. “Have they tried using cryptography to decode the attachment?” Gus asked. Lassiter and O’Hara looked at each other and then back at Gus shaking their heads. “I would suggest using that instead of what other techniques they’re using. We might have a better chance seeing what’s in that email if they use that.”

O’Hara nodded quickly and made her way down the hall towards the techs. Bradley clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms to the point where he’d draw blood. Gus had him and he knew it. The only thing Gus could do now was just sit and wait. But did Shawn and Kaylee have that much time? 

~PSYCH~

The van came to a stop and Shawn and Kaylee’s heads snapped up. They were grabbed and forcibly shoved to their feet. Nobody spoke to them, just pushed and shoved them along. It was very hard to walk with the blindfolds and both Shawn and Kaylee tripped over rocks and holes in the ground only to be roughly grabbed and steadied by their captors. 

They heard a door open and they were shoved down the creaky steps. Kaylee knew exactly where they were. She was back in that horrid dungeon. At last they were given some relief as their arms were unbound and they were allowed to take the blindfolds from their eyes and the gags from their mouths. The door above the steps slammed shut followed by the deadbolt being locked once again. 

Kaylee sighed and slid down the cold cement wall and hugged her knees up to her chest, sobbing quietly. Shawn rubbed his sore wrists and took a step towards the teenager. “Are you alright?” Shawn asked gently. 

Kaylee’s head snapped up and she glared at Shawn. “Am I alright?” She cried and quickly sprang up from her sitting position. “No, I am not alright! I’ve been held at gunpoint, smacked around, punched in the face, nearly died of an asthma attack, knocked unconscious and nearly raped by some drunken money. And you’re asking me if I’m alright? To answer your question Mr. Spencer, no I’m not alright. We wouldn’t be in the mess if you’d taken this case when you were supposed to, you doofus! This is as much as your fault as it is my uncle’s.”

Kaylee kicked her bag that was on the floor, scattering its contents on the dirt floor. “Well you wouldn’t be in this position if you’d just taken my advice in the first place and went straight to the authorities when you left psych.” Shawn defended. “I told you specifically I wasn’t taking your case, and you couldn’t just take no for an answer. My father was just recently shot kid. I had a lot of problems on my plate at the time and I didn’t need yours piled onto it either.”

Kaylee scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Please, your father got shot and survived. My father was shot and killed.” Kaylee hissed. “So don’t be telling me you have a lot of problems on your plate, mine are enough to fill the whole damn table.”

“It’s not like Chance Worthington was your father anyway.” Shawn muttered. 

Kaylee’s eyes widen and Shawn immediately regretted saying those words. “What did you just say?” Kaylee asked making sure her ears didn’t just deceive her. 

Shawn shook his head and took a seat on the bottom step. “Nothing,” Shawn said. “Forget I said anything.”

Kaylee took a step forward towards Shawn and shook her head fiercely. “No, I have a right to know.” Kaylee said shakily. “You’d just said he wasn’t my father, what did you mean by that? Surely you didn’t just receive a phony ‘vision’, psychic. Who’ve you been talking to?”

Shawn’s eyes met Kaylee’s, her eyes desperate for an answer. Shawn opened his mouth to speak but the door flew open and the three came trotting down the steps. Shawn quickly stood and pulled Kaylee behind him protectively. “You’ve been holding out on us this whole time.” Jake said as he stepped directly in front of them. “Where’s the flash drive your uncle was talking about?” 

“Look man, just leave her alone.” Shawn said. “She’s been through enough, don’t you think?”

Jake smiled wryly at Shawn and quickly brought up his fist and punched Shawn in the face. Shawn staggered back a few steps and fell to the floor. “Shawn!” Kaylee cried and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. 

“You should keep your mouth shut in conversations that have nothing to do with you psychic.” Jake spat. His powerful fingers found themselves around Kaylee’s slender neck as he pinned her to the wall. Kevin took a few steps forward to break up the fight, but held fast when Jake’s menacing eyes found his. "Stay out of this.” His older brother instructed. 

Kaylee writhed in his grasp and she struggled to breath. Suddenly his powerful hand removed itself from around her neck as Shawn tackled Jake to the ground. “She’s my client, so the conversation has everything to do with me!” Shawn yelled. 

Kaylee dropped to the ground as she gasped for breath as she watched Shawn and Jake exchange blows. The pain in her chest was excruciating and she could feel her eyes rolling back into her skull. She kept telling herself it would soon pass. She just needed to take small and steady breaths. Kaylee fell to her side and clenched her chest as she crawled pathetically towards her last Epi-Pen. 

Kevin kneeled down in front of her and handed her the pen which she gratefully accepted and popped the cap off, stabbing it into her right thigh. It wasn’t enough to fend off the full blown asthma attack, so it would just have to do for now. She turned her head in the direction of the brawl and noticed Jake was getting the upper hand on Shawn. Kaylee wearily got to her feet and tightened her grip on the Epi-Pen. 

She screamed and jumped onto Jake’s back stabbing him repeatedly in the shoulder with the pen, causing him to cry out in pain. She kept her arm wrapped tightly around his throat as he effortlessly tried to fend her off. She lost count how many times she jabbed him with the needle, but she refused to go down without a fight. 

Jake grabbed her arm with the pen and swung her over his shoulder, causing Kaylee to land hard on her back, the harsh blow knocking what air she had in her lungs, out. “You little sh*t!” Jake shouted. “I’ve had just about enough of you!” 

He grabbed Kaylee by the hair and lifted his fist into the air. Kaylee shut her eyes and prepared herself for the beating of lifetime, but stopped when Talon caught his fist. “What did I just tell you?” Talon snarled. “You can do whatever you please with her once we get our money, until then she stays alive as well as the psychic.”

Jake was breathing heavily, obviously trying to rein his anger in, his large chest rising and falling quickly as he stared down at the young teen. Before he loosened his grip on Kaylee and slammed her head back against the hard dirt floor and stood up. “Could’ve jumped in there at any second Kev,” Jake growled angrily storming up the stairs. 

“Why?” Kevin said. “You did tell me to stay out of it.” 

Jake stopped at the last step and inhaled deeply before opening the door and slamming it behind him. Talon followed after Jake while Kevin stared at struggling teenager who was gasping for air. “What’s wrong with her?” Shawn panicked, wincing in pain as he crawled over to Kaylee. 

“She’s having an asthma attack.” Kevin whispered. “She’d already used up the last of her medication.”

Shawn stared down at Kaylee and pressed his hands against his forehead. She was asthmatic, what was it that Gus and Scott said that could end up helping her breathe again? 

Flashback: 

“She’s asthmatic.” Shawn said as he lowered his fingers from his forehead. 

“That’s exactly right.” Scott said. “She left her inhaler here, but she took three of her Epi-Pens with her. If she doesn’t have her medicine, she could suffocate. Caffeine such as coffee could help open her airways if she needs it,”

“Really, caffeine?” Shawn mused. 

“Caffeine mimics the effect of Theophylline, an asthma medication that helps open airways. Coffee acts like an anti-inflammatory drug to counteract the inflammatory process.” Gus said. 

End Flashback: 

Shawn lowered his hands and stared at Kevin. “Caffeine,” Shawn said. “She need’s caffeine, do you have any coffee or something to help open her airways?”

Kevin nodded. “I-I made some coffee earlier this morning.” He said and darted up the steps. He knocked loudly on the door signaling one of the others to open the door. Shawn could hear the young man arguing with the others and he rummaged through cupboards. 

Shawn swallowed, silently urging himself to stay calm as he readjusted himself so he could pull Kaylee into his lap. Kaylee blinked against welling tears of anxiety and fear as she stared up at Shawn. Not a moment sooner Kevin jumped down the steps and handed Shawn a cup of cold coffee. “Here drink this.” Shawn said pressing the cup to her lips. Kaylee turned her head away from the cup. She hated coffee. “Kaylee, stop being stubborn and drink the coffee. It’ll help.” Shawn urged and fed her the coffee. 

She spurted the coffee out in disgust and began to cough violently. The wheezing had significantly decreased, but she wasn’t out of the woods yet. Her hands clutched Shawn’s jacket as she tried to control her breathing. “Kaylee, I know it hurts. It’ll pass, I promise. But we have to slow this down together now, okay?” Shawn said. “Feel my chest. Feel me breathing in and out? I want you to breathe just like me. Together.”

Shawn repeated the process over and over. He’d never helped anyone through an asthma attack, but he refused to give up on her. He’d at least owed her that for blowing her off the other day. Kaylee’s grip loosened on his jacket and fell to her side. “Kaylee?” Shawn panicked. 

Kevin kneeled down to her and assessed her vitals. “She’s still breathing.” Kevin said relieved. “She just passed out. She should be fine once she rests.”

Shawn let out a relieved sigh and continued to hold Kaylee in his lap, pushing the sweaty bangs away from her face. “Thank you.” Shawn said to Kevin.

Kevin shrugged and turned to walk back upstairs, but stopped briefly when something caught his eye. “It was in front of us the entire time.” Kevin whispered and kneeled down to the unconscious teen. Shawn pulled Kaylee close to him as Kevin’s fingers wrapped around the fine silver chain and yanked the necklace from her around neck. Kevin smiled and held it up to the light and pulled the heart apart revealing a small flash drive. “Brilliant.” He once again walked back up the steps to report his findings to the others and locked the door behind him, leaving Shawn and Kaylee alone. 

Shawn sighed once again and removed his jacket. He folded it neatly and readjusted Kaylee so her head way lying on his man made pillow. He groaned as he leaned against a support beam and lifted his shirt to see a small stab wound to his side. If Kaylee hadn’t jumped in when she did, things could have turned for the worse. 

His head snapped to Kaylee as he heard her cough and turned to her side, curling up next to him for warmth. Shawn smiled and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. “I’m sorry Kaylee.” Shawn whispered as he closed his eyes. “We’ll get out of this, somehow.”


	7. Kaylee's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos and reviews please, the story is almost complete! BTW, chapter is suuuuper long.

Kaylee stared down at the bitter liquid in disgust. She hated coffee, but had no choice but to drink the dark contents if she wanted to feel better. She didn’t understand why it smelt so magnificent but tasted so bloody awful. She took a small sip of the coffee and grimaced at the taste, but swallowed.

Shawn chuckled when he saw the young teen’s expression before taking another bite of his eggs. Kaylee glared at Shawn and tilted her cup, pouring the contents onto the cold dirt floor. “This is fantastic,” Kaylee growled. “We’re going to die. They’re going to chop us into little pieces and throw us into the middle of the ocean where the sharks can feed on our bloody corpses. The flash drive pertaining evidence of my father’s murder has now been destroyed, not to mention you two nitwits couldn’t decode that simple attachment I sent you before those morons ransacked your office. Oh yeah, and no one even knows where the hell we are!”

“Simple,” Shawn scoffed. “Who uses cryptography anyway? You could’ve at least dropped us a hint or even given us a small riddle.”

Kaylee’s left eye twitched in annoyance. “Excuse me for not being so straightforward.” Kaylee said. “Maybe next time I’ll spell it out for you. Oh wait. There won’t be a next time!”

Shawn stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants. “You know, you remind me so much of my father. You two would get along great.” Shawn growled in frustration. “You expect too much in just a short amount of time. I’m not perfect kid.”

Kaylee rolled her eyes. “So, we’re going to make this of your daddy issues now? Here, why don’t you lay down and make yourself comfortable while I go fetch my clipboard and we’ll discuss this when I return. ” She said. “You say you’re not perfect, but it all retrospect you are. I’ve seen you solve the most amazing, mind boggling cases here in Santa Barbara. Take the Yin and Yang case for instance. Some of the greatest and intelligent detectives of Santa Barbara were unable to solve that case, leaving those chosen officers scarred for life. Then you come in and solve it like it’s a piece of cake with no indication that you’ve even broken a sweat. You’re one of the most amazing, intelligent and awesome people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. You should give yourself a little more credit. You father expects a lot from you because he loves you. I wish my father gave me half of the attention your father gives you. My father was always neck deep in his work to even notice me. Sometimes I wondered if he even loved me anymore after mom died.”

Shawn slowly walked over to Kaylee and took a seat on the ground beside her. “Why would you even think something like that?” He asked.

Kaylee pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her head into her legs. “Would you even be able to look at your child in the eyes or love them like you used to if they were responsible for your beloved wife’s death?”

Shawn was taken back at the young teen. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened to your mom, it was an accident.” He said. “If anyone should’ve been blamed for what happened, it should’ve been her. She should’ve pulled over when she noticed something was wrong. Instead she put both of your lives in danger and nearly got you killed as well.”

Kaylee sniffled. “If I was blinded by the fact that you were really psychic, I would be amazed on how you ‘received’ that information.” She said as she swiped away the tears.

“Hey, I am psychic.” Shawn smirked. “I know things about you that your father didn’t even know.”

Kaylee arched an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, and what would that be?” She mused.

“I know that you’re in fact a closet nerd.” He grinned, placing his fingers on his head. “You were afraid your father would find out about your hobby and be ashamed of you.”

Kaylee grabbed his hands and forced them down to his side. “Cut it out phony. I know you noticed that trophy. That’s your gift. You can see things others can’t.” She said. “I’m assuming Scott told you all of this? How is he, is he doing alright?”

“Relax kid, he’s fine.” Shawn said. “Just worried about you.”

Kaylee smiled to herself. “He’s such a worry wart. Every minute of every day he makes sure all my needs are tended to. If I’m sick in bed he’s catering to my every whim. He makes the best homemade chicken noodle soup I’ve ever tasted. Scott even makes sure I have my medicine on me every single time because I’m such an airhead.” She said. “Not once has he ever missed one of my award ceremonies. He was so proud of me that night. I received a Mensa award and my own father never showed up. Scott has been more of a fath-“

And that’s when realism hit Kaylee. She still hadn’t brought up the discussion with Shawn about the whole Chance Worthington not being her real father until now. Everything started to make perfect sense now. Was Scott Baxter indeed her father? Slowly, Kaylee turned her head in the direction of the one man who could give her answers. “No way,” She whispered. “Don’t tell me…him?”

Shawn cleared his throat and averted his gaze from the young teen. His silence was more than enough to answer her question. Kaylee quickly rose from her spot and paced around the room. “Holy mother of-“

As thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, the familiar tingle found its way to her chest once more. Shawn saw the look on her face and went on edge. “Hey, you okay?”

Nodding, Kaylee grabbed her chest and sat back down next to Shawn. “Yeah,” She panted. “Just give me a minute.”

“So you really think I’m awesome?” He asked with all the pride in the world.

Kaylee chuckled and punched him playfully in the arm. “Don’t get to cocky there Psychic.” She said. “But yes, I think you’re totally awesome.”

“I wonder if Gus and the others figured out that email of yours.” Shawn wondered. 

Kaylee gave Shawn a puzzled look. “I thought they destroyed all the evidence we had?”

Shawn shook his head. “You really should give us more credit kid.” He said. “We forwarded the email you sent us over to the SBPD anonymously so they could have a crack at it.”

“It was Mr. Guster’s idea wasn’t it?” Kaylee asked.

“Yes, yes it was.” Shawn said.

“Thought so,” Kaylee mumbled.

“You never told me what happened that night.” Shawn said curiously.

Kaylee tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. She knew this was coming, but did he have to pick today to ask? Though technically he was obligated to know what happened, she did hire him after all. “Like I said, the other night when I received my Mensa award that’s when everything fell apart.”

~Flashback~

“I realize you’re upset Miss Kaylee.” Scott said as he glanced through the review mirror. “But you have to understand your father is a very busy man.”

Kaylee’s grip tightened on her award and narrowed her eyes at Scott from the back of the limo. “That still doesn’t excuse him from missing the award ceremony.” She scoffed. “He can afford to take a few hours of his time to attend one of the most important days of his daughter’s life. It’s like he doesn’t even care.”

“Now come on, give him some credit Kaylee.” Scott said. “He cares a lot about you, he loves you very much.”

“He sure has an awesome way of showing it.” Kaylee said sarcastically.

Scott smiled and pulled the car in front of Worthington Enterprises and stepped out to open the door for her. “Look on the bright side sweetheart, I was there.” He said.

Kaylee frowned. “Yeah, so what?” She said. “Every time something important comes along he misses it. Then you swoop in and make up for his mistakes. You’re not obligated to attend those. You’re not my father, I didn’t want you there.”

Scott gently grabbed her shoulders and kneeled down to her level. “Look at me Kaylee.” He said softly. Kaylee turned her head away from Scott and stared down the empty street. Scott sighed and gently cupped her face in his hands so she could look at him. “Honey I know you’re hurting. I know not having your father around upsets you, but please try to understand when I say that he does love you and is very proud of you. I’m proud of you.”

Kaylee bit her lip and clenched her fists. “You always do this! You always find some way to defend him and it’s sickening. I hate it, I hate you.” She cried and shoved him, causing him to fall back. She grabbed her award and satchel out of the limo and slammed the door. “I wanted my father, not some washed up peasant who tries to act like he’s my father.”

Kaylee stormed off into Worthington Enterprises, leaving Scott on the ground alone with just his thoughts. Her words cut deep, deeper than any blade imaginable. Kaylee swiped her angry tears away and pushed the elevator button with more force than necessary. As she elevator doors opened, she stepped in and pressed the floor where her father’s office was located.

She pressed her back against the rail and threw her head back against the wall in frustration. “Stupid,” She told herself. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened once again and she stepped out. The hall was dim and all the workers had already left for the day, leaving her and her father alone in the building with the exception of the security guard on the lower level.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw her father sitting at his desk shuffling through some papers. Slowly, she advanced towards his office and leaned against the doorframe. Of course he was too focused on his work to even notice she was there. Kaylee cleared her throat hoping to gain his attention.

Chance’s head snapped up and their gazes locked. “Hey sweetie, what’re you doing here?” He asked concerned. “I was just about to finish up and head home. What’s wrong?”

Kaylee fought back her tears as she reached into her satchel and pulled out her award. She marched up to his desk and slammed it down in front of him. “That’s what’s wrong.” She said. “You weren’t there, again.”

Chance gently grabbed the award and stared at it for the longest time. “A Mensa,” He whispered. Slowly he stood from his chair and made his way around the desk over to her. “Honey, I am so sorry. I must’ve lost track of time, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Kaylee shook her head and the tears began to fall. “I don’t know what to do anymore.” She whispered. “I don’t know what I can do to make you notice that I exist. I don’t want you to make it up to me by buying me fancy things or taking me out on some stupid cruise. I just want you to notice me daddy. You promised, you said you would be there and you never showed. Everybody else’s parents made an attempt, but I was the only one whose parent didn’t show. Do you realize how hurtful that is to me dad?”

Chance gently wiped the tears away from her face. “Baby-“ But his words were cut short when he caught a glimpse of something on the camera’s. “Kaylee, was anyone else downstairs when you walked in besides the security guard?”

Kaylee shook her head and turned to the security cameras. “No, why?” she asked curiously. “Maybe you happened to noticed Scott walking in?”

Chanced narrowed his eyes and gently moved Kaylee aside to check the camera’s. He checked the outside camera and noticed Scott lying on the ground, unconscious. He moved the camera to the front lobby and noticed four men holding guns enter the building. He zoomed in on one of them and realized one of the men was Bradley, his older brother.

He quickly backed away from the camera when one of the men shot the security guard. Not once had Kaylee seen that look on her father’s face and grew worried by the second. “Daddy, who’s that?” She asked, and then noticed the cameras began to flicker and shut off. “What’s going on? Someone shut off the cameras, are we in trouble?”

Chance knew there wasn’t enough time for them to escape before those men reached the top level. He inwardly cursed Bradley and wondered what trouble he managed to get himself into this time. Chance quickly grabbed Kaylee by the arm and led her into one of the shutter closets. “Kaylee, sweetie I need you to stay in this closet and keep very quiet.” He ordered. “Your uncle Bradley is stopping by with a few friends and I need to see what they want. No matter what you hear or see, do not leave this closet until I tell you to, do you understand?”

Kaylee shook her head fiercely and clutched his arm. “What, no! What about you?” She cried. “Don’t leave me alone in here, please.”

The top elevator beeped giving him confirmation someone indeed was coming up to this level. Chance gave Kaylee a quick kiss on the cheek and wiped her tears once again. “Everything will be alright sweetie, I promise.” He reassured. “I love you and I’m very proud of you, always remember that.”

“Daddy, please.” Kaylee pleaded. Chance brought a finger to his lips, hushing her as she quietly shut the closet door. Kaylee watched as her father walked over his desk and place some things into his brief case and four men walked into the room one she recognized as her uncle Bradley, but why were they all holding guns? What were they planning on doing to her father?”

“Hey little brother, I thought I’d stop by and say hello.” Bradley said.

Kaylee quietly reached into her satchel and pulled out her phone and switched it to video, recording the entire conversation. Chance shut his briefcase and sat it on top of his desk. “How thoughtful of you Bradley,” He said. “But we both know that’s not the reason you’re here given the fact that the three men next to you are all holding guns.”

Bradley chuckled darkly. “You were always so sharp. Guess that’s why father always appreciated you more.” He said. “I’ll cut to the chase then little brother. I’ve seemed too have lost a quite bit of money over time and I really could use your help again.”

Chance shot him a brief, chiding look. “How much are we talking about this time Brad, one, two million dollars?”

Bradley shook his head. “Not exactly,” He said. “More like 5.6 million dollars to be exact. Now I know that sounds like a lot, but I know you can spare it. If I don’t pay these nice gentlemen here, they’re going to kill me.”

Chance ran a hand down his face and shook his head. “I’m sorry,” He said. “You’re on your own this time Brad. I told you the next time you got yourself in something like this again I wasn’t going to be there bail you out. Come up with the money some other way, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out. I’m done.”

Bradley’s face turned red with anger and pressed the barrel of his gun to Chance’s head. A small gasp escaped Kaylee’s lips but kept her phone trained on the men. “Well Bradley, it looks like your little brother is not willing to cooperate.” The man said. His voice was dark and cold and it frightened her. “I want my money.”

Bradley took a quick glance at the man before turning his attention back to Chance. “I’m begging you brother, help me.” He pleaded. “This will be the last time I ask you for something, I swear.”

“No,” Chance said shaking his head. “You need to leave now. The cops will be here soon.”

Bradley removed the safety and pressed the gun harder against Chance’s head causing him to wince. A younger man stepped up next to Bradley. “You’re not going to kill him are you?” He asked worriedly. “We’ve already killed the security officer on the first floor. We’re not killing anymore people, I didn’t sign up for this. Just let him go, please.”

Bradley pulled his brother into a hug. “Goodbye little brother,” He muttered, and shot him three times. Kaylee placed a hand over her mouth to keep the scream that threatened to leave at bay.

“No!” The younger man cried and grabbed Chance before he could fall on the floor. “Oh god, please no!”

“I want my money.” Talon growled at Bradley. “You’ve got seventy two hours to have my money or I will kill you.”

Bradley nodded and stared at his dying brother. “I’ll think of something,” Bradley whispered. “Even if that means I have to forge his will.”

Chance spurted out blood as he glanced at the shutter door. “Call an ambulance.” The younger man cried. “Please.”

“Stop being such a little b**ch.” The other man growled as he pulled the younger man away from her father. “Be a man for once and leave him there to die.”

Kaylee’s hands began to shake rapidly and her phone fell to the ground. The four men turned towards the shutter door. As Chance Worthington was dying, he summoned his last breath. “Run,” He choked out. Kaylee quickly grabbed her phone off the floor and quickly pushed the door open and darted towards the elevators.

“Kaylee,” Bradley shouted after her. “Stop!”

“Oh god!” Kaylee cried as she repeatedly pressed the elevator button. Gunshots fired down the hall and she took cover behind the wall. The stairs were right in front of her and she found that would be the easiest way for her to escape. She took her chance and opened the door. Her body wasn’t fit to run down several flights of steps because of her asthma, but if she wanted to live she had no choice but to run.

Kaylee screamed as she dodged several bullets, the footsteps quickly catching up to her. “You little brat, get back here!” One of the men yelled up above.

“Kaylee!”

When she was five flights ahead of them she opened the door and ran to the closest elevator. To her luck it opened quickly and she pressed the first level. She grabbed her inhaler from her satchel and took a few puffs. Her body was shaking in fear as the doors opened. She cautiously stepped out of the elevator in case one of the men was waiting for her. When the coast was clear she stepped over the dead security guard and ran towards the exit where Scott was waiting for her. “Scott!” She screamed, bursting through the doors.

She let out another scream as she saw Scott’s body lying on the cold cement floor. She kneeled down to him and shook him. “Scott, please don’t be dead.” She pleaded. “Wake up.”

When he didn’t respond she did the only thing she could think of, run. She needed to get back home, she needed to get help. Soon Bradley would show up at her home and most likely kill her. She wasn’t safe. Everyone was taken away from her, there was nowhere for her to run. For once in her life, she was alone.

~END FLASHBACK~

“So yeah, that’s what happened.” Kaylee whispered as she quickly swiped away a lone tear. “I never got to say goodbye. I just left him there, alone to die. And I regret those horrible things I said to Scott. I’m not that person. I was just so angry that I took it out on him.”

Shawn pulled Kaylee into a side hug. “I’m sure he knows you didn’t mean it.” Shawn said. “People say things they don’t mean when they’re angry. He’ll understand, just apologize next time you see him.”

Kaylee nodded and rested her head on Shawn’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

~PSYCH~

Gus stared blankly at his phone. He still hadn’t informed Henry of Shawn’s disappearance, he didn’t have the heart to tell him. He inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward. For the past hour Gus had dialed and redialed the number to the hospital and hanging up right after the first ring.

How could he explain to Henry that Shawn would be alright? That they would find him unharmed when even though they didn’t have a clue he was still alive. The first thing Henry would do was hop out of bed and take matters into his own hands. Gus threw his head into his hands and sighed.

“Don’t worry.” A familiar voice said. “They’ll find your friend, I’m sure of it.”

Gus’ head snapped up to see Scott Baxter standing in front of him. Smiling, Scott gave Gus a reassuring pat on the shoulder and took a seat on the empty chair next to him. Gus took a quick glance at the man before turning his attention back to his phone. “I know they will.” Gus said. “I just hope when we do find him, he’s alive. Shawn has a tendency to open his mouth in dangerous situations.

“I’m pretty sure if Shawn and Kaylee are together right now, she’ll keep him in line.” He chuckled.

Gus smiled weakly. “I hope so.”

Gus and Scott glanced in the direction as they could hear heels digging divots out of the linoleum with every step. They quickly shot up from their seats to see Detective Juliet O’Hara advancing towards them. “Gus, they were able to decode the attachment. “O’Hara smiled. “Chief Vick sent me here to get you both so we can get started.”

As the three of them quickly walked towards Chief Vick’s office, Chief Vick, Detective Lassiter and Bradley Worthington were just making their way out and towards the conference room. “I thought I told you this had nothing to do with you commoner.” Bradley spat.

Scott couldn’t help but smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Anything that concerns my daughter is my business.” Scott retorted. Everyone but Gus gaped at the news. Lassiter quickly flipped open the case folder and glanced through the case work before shutting it and turning his attention back to the heated two. “I’m sorry Detectives, I realize this might come as a shock but Kaylee is indeed my child. I’ve already explained the situation with the Psych Detectives and will gladly give my statement once we view the attachment. I need to know what’s on that file, what she saw.”

They nodded in the affirmative and proceeded back towards the conference room. Bradley kept eyeing Scott as they walked down the long hallway. As for Scott, he made sure there was no way Bradley could escape like the rat he was. Deep down, Scott knew Bradley was somehow connected with Chance’s murder, but he needed solid proof.

Scott’s body was shaking in anticipation. He would finally know what happened that night his best friend, his brother was murdered. He also prayed that this file would lead them to Kaylee’s whereabouts. He wanted nothing more to hold his baby girl and tell her everyone was going to be alright from now on, that she was safe and she no longer had to worry.

When they entered the conference room Detective Lassiter shut the door behind them and proceeded around the other officers in the room towards the projector. As Chief Vick signaled the technician to proceed with the attachment, Gus and Scott stepped closer to the screen.

As the technician hit the play button, the room went dead silent. The screen blurred a bit, and tilted down. Scott closed his eyes as he heard Kaylee sniffle from behind the camera. The camera lifted and focused on the five men standing in the room. Scott caught glimpse of Bradley trying to quietly slip out of the room but an officer reacted fast enough and blocked off the exit.

Scott’s fists were clenched tightly at his sides as he saw Bradley pull Chance into a hug and shot him three times. The phone dropped. Next thing he knew Kaylee ran out of the room screaming and then nothing. He felt sick watching this tape. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, the rage took over.

Scott tackled Bradley onto the ground and punched him hard. “You son of a bitch,” Scott shouted angrily. “Chance was your little brother, how could you?” Multiple officers rushed into the room and tried to pull Scott off of Bradley, but he shoved them off.

“I was in trouble!” Bradley shouted back. “I lost a major gambling bet. They were going to kill me if I didn’t come up with the money somehow! Chance was my only way out if I wanted to survive. He would have lived to see another day if he’d just forked the money over, but the bastard was always stingy.”

Scott grabbed him around the throat to stop talking. “That was Chance’s money which he rightfully earned himself. He built that company himself.” He growled. “He worked hard, something that you wouldn’t know about. He was tired of you constantly begging for money and the one time he put his foot down you shoot him in cold blood.”

“Please,” He begged clutching Scott’s hand trying to get him off. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Scott laughed humorously, “Sorry isn’t going to bring Chance or my daughter back. Now you’re going to tell us where they’re keeping Kaylee and Shawn held or so help me I’ll break every bone in your body until you tell us something useful.”

Bradley shook his head fiercely. His arm came to Scott’s chest to push him off so Scott removed his hand from his throat and stood up. “I don’t know where they’re at.” Bradley gasped. “I swear. They said I had to have the money by two in the afternoon or they would kill me. Even if they did receive the money somehow, they’re good as dead. They have no intentions of keeping them alive.”

Lassiter walked over to Bradley and pulled him up, cuffing his hands behind his back. “Bradley Worthington, you’re under arrest for the murder of Chance Worthington, the kidnapping of Kaylee Worthington and Shawn Spencer as well as for withholding vital information.” Lassiter said, handing him over to Officer McNab. “Book him under those charges for now, and throw this piece of scum into interrogation room B for the time being.”

Scott watched as they dragged a screaming Bradley down the hallway. Gus stepped beside him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They found Chance Worthington’s murder, but the case was far from being solved. They still needed to find Shawn and Kaylee.

“Alright everyone, we still have a job to do.” Chief Vick ordered. “We need to find out who these three suspects are on this tape.”

Juliet stepped forward. “That’s already been taken care of Chief.” She said. “We ran the footage from the kidnapping of Kaylee Worthington in the alley next to the café and ran it through our system and we got a hit back on all three suspects. First one belonging to Talon Hayes who’s currently wanted for multiple felony and misdemeanor offenses. The other two are known as Jake and Kevin Peterson, brothers. Kevin, 22 is only wanted for minor drug charges, but Jake, 25 is one we need to be concerned about. He’s wanted in multiple surrounding counties for murder, rape, theft, robbery, assault against public servant. The list goes on. I doubt Shawn and Kaylee are being held within the city limits, which is why I excluded Talon Hayes’ residence, but we’ll send a few officers there just in case. Now Jake and Kevin are a different story, they have no current residence here in Santa Barbara, so I did a little more digging. Their family owned a small cabin about sixty miles out from Santa Barbara where Kevin and Jake were found locked in the basement as young children. When assigned officers entered the residence Mrs. Peterson was found dead; died from blunt force trauma to the head. Their father’s death resulted in suicide shortly after he murdered his wife. There’s a high possibility Shawn and Kaylee are being held there as we speak.”

“Great work Detective O’Hara.” Chief Vick praised. “Detective’s gear up, also I want you to provide a vest for Mr. Guster. I’ll be making a quick call to SWAT before we head out. Now, I need three units to scope out Talon Hayes’ residence and five other units following us to the cabin. We have little over two hours before the clock hits two, so let’s get to work people.”

“Right,” They agreed, nodding in the affirmative. While the Detective’s, officers and Gus left the room to gear up, Scott Baxter was left alone in the room with the chief. “Chief Vick, if you don’t mind I would like to assist you’ll on the search for my daughter and Mr. Spencer.”

Vick placed the phone back down onto the receiver and stared at Mr. Baxter. “I don’t think that would be very wise Mr. Baxter, you’re safety will be at risk.” She said. “I realize you want to help, but I think it would be best if you stayed here.”

Scott stepped forward. “No offense ma’am, but that’s my daughter out there.” He said. “I’m sure if it was one of your own, you wouldn’t just be standing around waiting for an answer. I’m begging you, let me go. She needs me, she need’s her medicine.”

Chief Vick sighed heavily. “I want you in the car at all times.” She said. “You’re not to step foot out there, understand? Now go get fitted for a vest, we leave in five.”

Scott smiled. “Yes ma’am.”

~PSYCH~

Shawn and Kaylee were brought out of their thoughts by raised voices. Shawn stood up and signaled Kaylee to remain where she was while he quietly moved to the door, his ear to the wood to listen in on the conversation that was being held. Only they weren't speaking in English.

He could distinctively hear Jake’s voice along with Kevin’s, and they were shouting at each other. He tried to gage what was being said by the tone that was spoken, but he was having trouble following them. He couldn't even tell which one of them was winning the argument.

“What’re they saying?” Kaylee asked curiously.

“I can’t understand,” Shawn whispered. “Their speaking in tongues, it’s possible they could be possessed.”

Kaylee stifled a laugh and shook her head as she quietly walked up the steps next to Shawn. “Move aside Psychic.” She said. “Let me take a crack at it, I speak five different languages, something you couldn’t possibly learn with that pea size brain of yours.”

Shawn scoffed and stepped aside so she could have access to the door. “Alright show off, show me what you got.” He said quietly.

Kaylee pressed her ear to the wooden door so she could hear. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the language they were speaking, German. German was the third foreign language she chose to learn next to Spanish and French. It wasn’t one of the most interesting languages she decided to learn, but all that hard work had definitely paid off now.

“Well,” Shawn said. “Can you make out what their saying?”

“Tötet sie” She whispered. “It means kill them. Apparently the SBPD decoded my file. They arrested my uncle, which means there’s no way their getting their hands on my father’s money now. From what I can make out Jake is ordering Kevin to finish the job by killing us off as an initiation to their group. Kevin’s refusing and it’s making Jake very angry. He says he’s giving him till three to do the job and if he returns and the job isn’t finished he going to regret it.”

As the voices got closer Shawn and Kaylee ran back towards the end of the room and resumed their position, on the floor. But no one entered. They heard a door slam somewhere else in the house and then nothing.

“We have to get out of here, but how?” Kaylee panicked. “They’re going to kill us, do something!”

Shawn’s eyes gleamed around the dim room for something they could use to defend themselves and came to a stop at Kaylee’s bag. Shawn stood up and picked up the scattered contents on the floor and shoved them back into the back. “I’m not, but you are.” Shawn said holding up the bag. “What can you make from using this stuff?”

“You’re kidding me right?” Kaylee laughed. “There’s nothing in there but useless crap and precision screw drivers. Hey, maybe if we’re lucky we can catch him off guard and jab a small screw driver him in hope he bleeds to death. If that fails, well I can tell you right now that’ll give him enough motivation to finish the job.”

Shawn tossed the bag into her lap and frowned. “You told me I should give myself a little more credit. I’m pretty sure if your father or Scott saw how you were acting they would be pretty disappointed in you.” Shawn said. “I’ve seen some of the inventions in your room that day Gus and I went to investigate and they were awesome. So don’t tell me you can’t build anything from this when I know you can.”

“Alright, fine.” Kaylee sighed and she emptied the contents onto the ground. She sorted out the items and bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what she could create to get them out of this mess. “Don’t expect anything fancy now. The only thing I can see that might work is this disposable camera.”

Shawn gaped. “What do you plan on doing, blinding him with the flash?”

Kaylee rolled her eyes in annoyance. “No you doofus.”She said. “I can make a stun gun out of this. I’m not sure how strong it will be or if I can even get it to work, I don’t have all my tools. If I do manage to get it to work, it might be able to incapacitate him for a short while giving us that chance to escape.”

“Well then,” Shawn grinned. “What’re you waiting for nerd, get started.”

Kaylee smiled and nodded as she carefully began to pull the camera apart. Things were beginning to look up for them. They were going to escape.


	8. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with C.O.H 
> 
> One more chapter plus Epilogue. Please review!

Shawn awed in amazement as Kaylee’s homemade stun gun came to life. “Alright!” Kaylee whispered excitedly. “Operation stun gun is now a go.”

“Awesome!” Shawn said, grabbing the small device from her hands. “I can’t wait to test this baby out.”

Kaylee frowned and yanked it out of Shawn’s hands. “Who said you were going to test out?” She scoffed. “I made it. I should be the one to use it.”

“But I want to do it.” Shawn pouted. “Come on, don’t be like that. Let me have it.”

Kaylee smirked. “Look at us, bickering like small children about which one of us is going to cause pain to our captor. We’re sick people.” She said as she handed him back the taser. “Here crybaby, you can have it. You’re in charge of getting Kevin’s attention while I play dead from an asthma attack. Surely he’ll come to my aid once again and check to see if I’m still breathing. Once he turn’s my lifeless body over, take that opportunity to take him down.”

“You came up with that way too fast.” Shawn said. “Your little plan better work missy or we can kiss our lives goodbye.”

Kaylee frowned. “Have you come up with anything better? By all means, I’m open to any suggestions you may have. I’ve ran this plan countless times in my head. Trust me, it’ll work.” She smiled as she got into position. “Geez, why does it feel like I’m the only one doing all the work around here, I was the one who hired you in the first place.”

Shawn placed the taser in his back pocket to keep it hidden from Kevin. “Quiet, you’re supposed to be dead.” He said darting up the steps. Shawn’s fists pounded on the door as he cried for help. He quickly stepped away from the door as he heard the deadbolt being unlocked from the other side. The door flew opened and Kevin stepped through the door.

“What do you want?” He growled.

“Its Kaylee man,” He panicked. “She isn’t breathing. I don’t know what else to do!”

Kevin pointed to the floor below, signaling Shawn to head back downstairs. Kevin kneeled down to the young teen and flipped her over. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned. “Now, Shawn!” She commanded. Shawn did what he was told and pressed the stun gun against Kevin’s neck. The young boy screamed in pain as 330 volts of electricity passed through his body and fell down onto the floor.

Shawn quickly pulled Kaylee up from the floor and darted up the stairs towards freedom. “Wait,” Kaylee cried yanking her arm from his grasp. “I forgot my satchel.”

“Forget it, we have to leave.” Shawn ordered.

Kaylee shook her head fiercely and jumped down the steps and quickly grabbed her satchel. “It’s my lucky bag.” She said. Once Kaylee grabbed her satchel she turned to leave but let out a yelp as Kevin grabbed her leg to refrain her from leaving the basement. Shawn cursed and jumped down the stairs and pressed the fire button, sending another round of electricity through the man.

Shawn ushered Kaylee upstairs and shut the heavy door, making sure to lock it behind him. “Are you out of your damn mind?” Shawn shouted. “You nearly ruined the whole plan for a stupid bag you idiot!”

“It was my mother’s!” Kaylee defended. “I couldn’t just leave it behind. Now help me move this china cabinet so we can barricade the door.”

“What’s the point, it’s not like he’s going to break-“

Shawn and Kaylee dived for cover as gunshots shot through the wooden door. “That’s why.” She pointed out.

They pushed the heavy wooden cabinet in front of the door, ignoring Kevin’s angry screams demanding to be set free. “Sorry Kevin,” Kaylee apologized. “Thank you for your kindness.”

“Don’t apologize to him.” Shawn shrieked in frustration. “He just shot at us.”

Kaylee shrugged. “He was really nice though.” She said.

Shawn growled and grabbed Kaylee’s arm as they headed to the front door. Shawn stopped when something caught his eye on the coffee table. “What’s wrong, why’d you stop?”

“Aw, man. Look what they did to my phone.” Shawn whined. “At least they had the decency to spare my Swiss Army Knife, but still.”

Kaylee placed her hands on her hips. “Your phone is the least of our concerns don’t you think?” She said. “We should leave before they come back.”

“Too late,” Shawn said as he noticed the black van pull up to the front of the house. Jake and Talon stepped out of the van discussing something as they walked up to the front of the house. Kaylee clutched onto Shawn’s arm as she heard the key being inserted into the door knob. Shawn quickly grabbed Kaylee’s hand and ushered her out of the room before they could enter. “Come on, let’s try the back.”

Shawn and Kaylee quietly crept to the back of the house where the kitchen was located and opened the back door, Shawn shutting it quietly behind them. They immediately froze and crouched down when they heard Jake’s angry shouting and the crashing of the china cabinet. “Shawn, I want to go now.” Kaylee said. “Please.”

“Just a sec,” Shawn said. Kaylee swallowed the lump in her throat as they overheard Jake shouting at Kevin.

“You couldn’t just handle one simple task could you!?” Jake shouted. “Do you realize how much you screwed this up!?”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin apologized. “They caught me off guard. The kid built a damn stun gun. I’ll find them, I swear.”

“I’ve had enough of your screw up’s you little shit.” Jake said. “I told you what would happen if you’d messed this up. You brought this upon yourself, you failed me little brother. I knew you didn’t have the balls for this kind of stuff, you were always so weak.”

“Jake, please.” Kevin pleaded. “Don’t do this. I’m sorry. I can fix-“

Kaylee flinched as a single gunshot blasted through the house, followed by a heavy thump. She let out a shaky breath and quickly wiped away the tears that fell. “He killed him, he killed Kevin.” She croaked out. “Can we go now, please?”

“They couldn’t have gotten very far,” Talon said. “You know these woods better than anyone Jake. Let’s find them and get this damn thing over with.”

“Okay, time to go.” Shawn whispered.

Kaylee didn’t have to be told twice, she ran. The branches tore at her arms, the jagged rocks dug into her feet, her lungs screamed in pain as she gasped for breath. She had no idea where they were, all she knew was that she wasn’t going back to that horrid cabin, ever.

This was just like before, Shawn thought. Once again he was running from an assailant through the woods. Flashes of his father’s training coursed through his mind. “Zigzag Kaylee,” Shawn said breathlessly. “Change your course.”

Kaylee glanced over her shoulder. “What on earth for?” She panted. “This is no time for games you moron, we’re running for our lives!”

“You don’t ever run in a straight line.” Shawn said, changing his course. “Straight lines are the shortest distance between you and the assailant. It’ll throw them off course, trust me.”

Kaylee nodded and did exactly as she was told and zigzagged through the woods. It was only after she heard their footsteps behind them that she realized it wasn’t going to be easy to lose them. No matter how fast they moved, how cunningly they changed direction, they were always there.

“Shawn!” Kaylee cried.

“Keep running Kaylee,” Shawn ordered. “Don’t look behind you, just keep moving.”

Kaylee could see the plunge just ahead of them, the cliff falling several feet to a roaring river far below. “Shawn!” She cried again. “Up ahead!”

Shawn didn’t have to be told. He saw the plunge a while back but was trying to figure a way out of their predicament. They willed their feet to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looked down. “What do we do?” Kaylee panicked.

Shawn stared at Kaylee’s worried face. If they went over this cliff, there was a slim chance they would survive. If they didn’t go over the cliff, Jake and Talon would kill them easily. But Shawn would not let that happen without a fight.

“Shawn!”

Shawn grabbed Kaylee’s hand. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

Kaylee gave him a puzzled look. “Depends,” She said. “What do you have in mind?”

“We jump,” He said.

Kaylee stared at Shawn, then down the cliff and back to Shawn again. The footsteps were quickly approaching and they didn’t have much time before Jake and Talon decided to show their ugly faces. Kaylee tightened her grip on Shawn’s hand then nodded. “I trust you,” She said. “On the bright side, it’ll be the fall that’ll kill us.”

“Ready?” Shawn asked as a gunshot hit the dirt at their feet.

Kaylee bit her lip, nodding once again and they jumped off the cliff. As they were falling, part of Kaylee’s mind tried to calculate exactly how long it would take for them to hit the rocks so many feet below. To her surprise, the fall didn’t kill them. Though to her dismay, a sharp edge of a rock cut the side of her thigh deeply.

Kaylee broke the surface and fought to keep her head up as the waves washed over her. And where was Shawn? They held hands as they jumped off the cliff at the same time. “Shawn!” She cried, coughing up water.

As the current washed her downstream she saw a dangling tree branch on the right side, leading back to solid land. Swimming was never in her forte, but she swam harder that day than she ever had in her entire life. She grabbed onto the branch for dear life and pulled herself up. 

Ignoring the searing pain in her thigh, Kaylee scrambled to her feet and limped down the shore line. “Shawn!” She called again, but still received no answer. Tears formed in her eyes, Shawn was gone. The fall must’ve killed him. She fell to her knees and wept. “You can’t leave me here all alone you idiot. You said I could trust you, dammit!”

“And you can.” The familiar voice said behind her.

Kaylee wheeled around, speechless. Shawn was there, standing right in front of her. The tears fell harder as she stood up and ran towards him, embracing him in a hug. “I thought you died.” She wept into his chest.

Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. “It’s going to take a little more than some stupid jump to kill me.” He reassured. “We need to keep moving before they catch up to us again.”

Kaylee nodded, pulling away from Shawn and wiped her tears away. As she took a step forward, she winced from the sharp pain that shot through her thigh. She placed a hand over the wound and applied pressure to slow the bleeding. “Are you alright?” Shawn said gently. “That looks pretty bad.”

“I’m fine,” Kaylee said. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Shawn said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his Swiss Army Knife. “Give me your jacket.”

Kaylee did as she was told and removed her jacket, handing it over to Shawn as she sat down on a large rock. He pulled the longest blade out of its slot and tore down the fabric of her jacket into seams. Kaylee pursed her lips as he discarded the rest or what was left of her favorite jacket onto the ground.

He handed her his Swiss Knife as he worked on her leg. A small pained cry escaped Kaylee’s lips as he tied the fabric around her thigh tightly. “Ow, it’s too tight.” She complained. 

"It's supposed to be tight, so that you won't lose any more blood,” Shawn replied. The final knot was knotted hard and Shawn stood up. “Can you walk?”

Kaylee nodded and stood up with the help of Shawn. Their heads snapped up as they heard shouting coming from behind them. “We have to take them out somehow.” She whispered.

“You’ve got the knife,” Shawn said. “Go for it.”

“Those two men have pistols on them.” Kaylee said in disbelief.

“And you’ve got eight blades, plus a screwdriver, corkscrew, tweezers, nail file, and a magnifying glass,” Shawn said. “I feel sorry for them.

Kaylee glared at Shawn. “Then what do you suggest?”

“First thing, we’ve got to get out of here.” Shawn said. “Just far enough so it’s not worth their trouble to look for us too long.”

Kaylee was far too exhausted to argue with Shawn. But no matter how many scenarios she ran in her head, she didn’t see one that was even half as logical as Shawn’s idea.” “Let’s go.”

~PSYCH~

Lassiter skid the car to a halt in front of the small hunting cabin, followed countless other squad cars. It had been a rough ride up the small dirt road leading to the building, especially since Lassiter didn’t slow down at all. Lassiter and Juliet jumped out of the car, weapons ready and ran up to the house, with Gus following.

Scott opened his door and watched as the SBPD and SWAT swarmed over the area. “Mr. Baxter stay put.” Chief Vick ordered. Scott nodded and waited anxiously for word on his daughter. SWAT stepped forward and used the battering ram to break the door open.

When they entered the cabin, they immediately feared the worse for Shawn and Kaylee. Kevin Peterson lay sprawled lifelessly across the wooden floor, a small hole in his head where someone had shot him. Even knowing it was useless, Lassiter took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

“He’s dead,” He said.

“Detective Lassiter, Sir.” One of the SWAT officers said. “The rest of the house had been cleared out. Even the basement where you had speculations Mr. Spencer and the young child were being held, there’s no one there. It looks like they managed to escape using this.” He was holding a small plastic box in it with two tines across the top.

Lassiter grabbed the box from the officer’s hand and examined the small weapon. “Clever kid, she made a taser out of a disposable camera.” He said, tossing it to O’Hara.

“Alright everyone you know the drill.” Chief Vick said, as everyone exited the cabin. “They couldn’t have gotten far. Everyone will split into teams of three. We are looking for Shawn Spencer and Kaylee Worthington as well as the two suspects who are armed and dangerous. Do not be afraid to use any force deemed necessary to take them down. Radio’s on, safety is a must that is an order. SWAT team, do you have an ETA on the chopper?”

“ETA is about five minutes, ma’am.” The officer confirmed. “If we can’t locate them on solid ground, we’ll be able to pick them up in the air.”

“Alright, let’s move out!” She ordered. “We’re burning day-“

The sound of the gun shot echoed through the air, startling all of them. “Kaylee,” Scott said worriedly. Everyone exchanged worried glances and moved out without hesitation. It was time for this case to come to an end. They were going to bring back Shawn and Kaylee, alive, no matter what.


	9. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a super duper long chapter. The next chapter is the final, Epilogue. I’ve considered uploading it the same time as this one it just depends on how many reviews I get with this chapter. So please let me know something. This was by far one my favorite stories I’ve written and had the pleasure of writing.   
> So I hope this chapter doesn’t disappoint. Enjoy and review!

He was a savage jungle cat moving swiftly and silently through the tall grasses of the clearing in the woods, rifle in hand. He and Talon parted ways a few miles back so they could corner them.

By the position of the sun, there were a few hours of daylight left in the day. One time during his childhood his father blindfolded him and dragged him into the middle of the woods to fend for himself. His father thought it was a way to ‘toughen him up’,

Jake spent seven, long agonizing days in the wilderness, alone. When he managed to find his way back home his father showed him no praise. Instead, he was returned with a look of disgust.

Ever since, he spent a considerable amount of time hunting animals and perfecting his hunting techniques. Jake had never thought of himself as a killer before. But when he took down his first deer, he enjoyed it and craved more. The feeling of power and adrenaline was intoxicating.

He kneeled down at the sight of blood droppings and smirked. They were smart changing course, but he was smarter. He was hoping for more of a challenge, but this would have to do for now. He licked his lips in anticipation and moved forward towards his prey.

~PSYCH~

“Shawn, stop” Kaylee wheezed, slowing her pace to a slow walk. “I can’t breathe.”

Shawn immediately stopped and wheeled around to the asthmatic teen. “Just a little further Kaylee,” Shawn said. “You can do it.”

Kaylee placed her hands on her knees and shook her head as she gasped for air. “I…can’t.” She said. “It…hurts.

Shawn turned around and kneeled down in front of Kaylee. “Get on,” He said. “I’ll carry you.”

Flushing, Kaylee brought her hands on his steady shoulders as he grabbed her knees from behind before standing up, carrying both her weight and his. “Man kid, what have they been feeding you?” Shawn said teasingly as he took his first few steps. Her flush darkened and she smacked him across the head. “Ouch, I was teasing.” He whined. “Don’t take it so seriously.”

“You don’t…ever…mention a woman’s weight,” She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s rude.”

Shawn chuckled and jumped a bit to move her up. “I was joking,” He said. “You’re seriously light for your age though. You should eat more or you’ll end up withering away.”

Kaylee smiled, closing her eyes and buried her head into the crook of his neck. After she managed to get her breathing somewhat under control she decided to speak up. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. 

“For what?” He said slightly turning his head to her.

“For being such a burden,” She said. “Because of me, I’m slowing us down. You were right. We wouldn’t be in this mess if I just went to the authorities like you said. I was scared. I knew if I stepped foot on that property they would be there, waiting.”

“Well, as long as you’re not blaming me,” Shawn said. Growling, Kaylee smacked him upside the head once again. “Joking,” He cried. For once in his life, Shawn decided to push the jokes aside and make amends to the young girl. “First off, you’re not a burden, you’re sick. You can’t help it.” He began. “Second, because of me we’re in this mess. I was just too wrapped up on what happened to my dad that I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

Kaylee smiled to herself and tightened her arms around Shawn’s neck. “You never seize to amaze me ‘Psychic.” She whispered. “It’s an honor to be working alongside you.”

Shawn blushed at her generous words and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when they heard a twig snap mere feet away. “How did they manage to catch up to us so fast?” Kaylee whispered, panic evident in her voice.

Kaylee jumped off Shawn’s back and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Shawn swallowed nervously as he stared in the direction where they heard the noise. He wondered the exact same thing Kaylee did. How did they manage to track them down so fast? He glanced down at Kaylee’s worried face. He needed to get her out of harm’s way. He quickly glanced around the area and noticed a small cliff to the left of them. Large boulders spotted the landscape, which would give Kaylee enough cover.

“You see that cliff,” Shawn said, pointing. Kaylee looked over in the direction where Shawn was pointing and nodded her head in confirmation. “I want you to get as far from here as you can and don’t look back, no matter what you hear.”

Shawn could tell by the look on her face she was about to cry. He didn’t want her cry. He just wanted to keep her safe. There wasn’t much time to think of a good plan, but this was the best idea he could think of at the spur of moment. As he assumed, Kaylee began to cry. “What about you?” She croaked out. “You’re coming with me, right?”

Shawn shook his head. “I’m going to try to take them out one by one,” He said. “But I don’t want anything to happen to you in the process, alright. I’ll catch up, I promise.”

Kaylee’s tears fell harder. “That’s a lie,” She sniffled. “You don’t stand a chance against them Shawn. They’ll kill you once they get sight of you. Please don’t leave me alone. I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.”

Shawn lowered his head and pulled his hand away from her grasp. “Go,” Shawn ordered. Kaylee stood her ground, refusing to leave his side which infuriated him. “I said run Kaylee, now!”

Kaylee took a step back in surprise as he raised his voice at her. She knew what was going to happen if she left him behind, she didn’t want to lose any more people who where dear to her. And she surely didn’t want anyone to risk their life for her over something so stupid, but it’s what he wanted. So she did as she was told. She took one more glance at Shawn and turned towards the cliff, running.

Shawn watched as Kaylee disappeared from his sight and let out a sigh in relief. He closed his eyes as he heard a gun cock behind him. Slowly, Shawn raised his hands in the air and turned around to his captors. As he turned around he was surprised to only see one of the men, but where was the other? Surely they didn’t notice Kaylee running towards the cliff and split up to go after her.

Kaylee stopped in her tracks. Just ahead of her the ground began to slope up sharply. The large boulders gave her enough cover as she moved forward so she didn’t have much to fear of being noticed. Suddenly there was a sound in the air. It sounded like voices. But where were they coming from? The stream was running off to Kaylee’s right side, and the sweet tinkling drowned out the faint sound of speech.

It must be Shawn and the captors, but Kaylee couldn’t make out what they were saying. Just keep talking, Shawn, Kaylee thought as she maneuvered her way to the first of the large boulders and pressed herself against it. Let me know where you are.

For what felt like an eternity, there was nothing but silence. And then she heard Shawn’s voice again. It sounded desperate, as if he were pleading for his life. Who knew how much time he had left before they silenced him forever?

There was an enormous boulder up the hill to Kaylee’s right and she peered through the crack. There was only one man, Talon. But where was Jake? Kaylee scrabbled around in the ground at her feet for a weapon. She came up with a stone the size and weight of a brick. It would do.

At least, it would have done if she and Talon were Cro-Magnons fighting it out in a prehistoric age. Unfortunately a lot of time has passed since then, and mankind had invented far more advanced weaponry, including the gun that Talon was pointing at Shawn.

The rock wouldn’t do Kaylee any good if Talon could take her out fifty feet away. Kaylee needed one more weapon, and there was only one available-the element of surprise. She was striking from above. But for the surprise attack to work she would have to move silently. And that was nearly impossible. The ground was scattered with loose stones, and they skittered down the hill with every step she took.

She lifted one foot and pressed it down gently, making sure there were no loose rocks underneath. Kaylee had no idea how long it took for her to get to the top of the boulder. She pressed her back against the boulder and listened for the voices. When she heard them once again she raised the rock over her head and leaped down from behind the boulder.

The element of surprise didn’t exactly go as she planned. The ground around the boulder was strewn with loose rocks, and as she pushed off with her foot, the rocks slid out from beneath her. Talon had heard her. Kaylee was upright now and moving fast. Talon wheeled around, leveling the gun. She could see his finger tightening on the trigger as she stumbled towards him. Kaylee brought the rock back up.

“Kaylee!” Shawn shouted.

Shawn’s words penetrated Kaylee’s mind at the same time instant as the tingling sensation from the shock of the rock slamming into Talon’s head. Kaylee dropped the rock onto the ground as Talon was sprawled out over the grassy ground. “You’re welcome.” Kaylee gasped as she kicked the gun out the unconscious man’s hands and heard it splash into the stream.

“Nice shot Chingachgook,” Shawn praised. “I figured you wouldn’t leave so easily and come back to perform something stupid. I think my crazy antics are starting to rub off and onto you.”

Kaylee frowned and made her way back towards the cliff again, mumbling to herself. Shawn glanced down at the unconscious man once more before quickly following after the young teen. Halfway up the cliff Kaylee heard a sound in the air again, a sweet and beautiful sound.

“You hear that!?” She grinned, smacking Shawn in the arm.

“Yeah, the sound of another bruise forming from your abuse,” He retorted.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. “No you idiot, It’s a rescue chopper, they’ve come for us!”” She said, waving her hands in the air frantically. “We’re down here! Help us!”

“Let’s get to higher ground.” Shawn said, running up the steep cliff. “Maybe they’ll spot us from up there.”

~PSYCH~

The area was full of steep hills and Jake chose to say on high ground for a perfect vantage point. He walked along the ledge and peered through his rifle scope. And that’s when he saw them. The Psychic and that rich brat right in the open about 250 feet away from him.

The girl was waving her arms frantically in the air, but at what? Confused the raised his rifle scope and muttered a curse when he noticed a chopper passing by. There was no way he was going to let them leave alive. He wanted them dead.

“Time to die,” He said to himself as he leveled his gun to his prey and pulled the trigger.

“Almost home free Kaylee,” Shawn panted. “You can do it.”

Kaylee nodded, ignoring the searing pain in her chest. She was going to see Scott again and she couldn’t be happier. But not a moment later, those happy thoughts were quickly ripped away when she heard a gunshot echo throughout the sky and Shawn slowly falling onto the rocky ground in front of her.

“No!” She screamed, rushing to his aide. “Shawn!”

~PSYCH~

Scott’s head snapped as he heard a few gunshots go off followed by a blood curdling scream that send shivers down his spine. He quickly jumped off the hood of the police unit and scanned around. He recognized the voice, it was Kaylee’s.

Everyone had headed into the woods towards the source of the gunshot earlier, leaving him alone until they’d returned. He ran to the back of the car and opened the door, quickly grabbing a few Epi-Pen’s and her inhaler just in case. He had enough sitting around doing nothing. Enough was enough. It was time to get his daughter back, no matter the cost.

Gus and the rest of the force heard the gunshots and the scream as well. Before anyone else reacted, Gus launched himself towards the source of the scream. “Guster!” Lassiter shouted. He realized this was incredible dangerous, but he recognized the voice that was screaming, and he had to help.

~PSYCH~

As she ran towards him, Kaylee screamed as another bullet rang out, missing her head by mere inches. She skidded to Shawn’s side where he was lying unconscious behind a huge boulder. “Shawn!” She cried, trying to will him back into consciousness. “Please don’t be dead.”

Shawn stirred and began to moan. Blood began seeping from his side and he winced from the pain. “I’ve been shot.” Shawn spoke painfully.

“No duh Sherlock,” Kaylee panicked. She needed to remain calm or she was going to risk another full blown asthma attack, then she would be no use to Shawn. She took a few deep breaths and managed to get her breathing under control once again. Removing her satchel from over her head, she grabbed Shawn’s Swiss Knife out of the bag and cut the long strap off the bag and folded the rest into a cloth.

“That was your moms,” Shawn mumbled tiredly.

“Keeping you alive is more important at the moment, I’m sure mom will understand.” She said quickly. “There’s not much time before Jake catches up to us, before that I need to stop the bleeding or you’ll risk bleeding out before I get you to the others.”

Shawn cried out in pain as she slowly sat him up. Kaylee placed the fabric gently over the bullet wound and applied pressure. Next, she grabbed the satchel strap and wrapped it around his waist, making sure to tighten it tightly. Lastly, Kaylee grabbed Shawn’s arm and draped it over her shoulder, lifting him up.

Kaylee was terrified to take another step forward, in fear Jake was ready to pull the trigger once more. But she knew Shawn was in desperate need of help. Pushing aside her fear, she took a shaky step forward and then another and so on until they made it to the top.

They started to move through the woods once again. The pace was slow, but it wasn’t because of Kaylee’s asthma, it was because of Shawn. Every step was painful, but Shawn was committed getting Kaylee to safety. Though he didn’t know how long he could stay committed for her, the blood loss was taking its toll on him.

“Hold on Shawn.” Kaylee pleaded. “Please don’t die on me.”

Shawn shook his head, but the small movement made him dizzy. “I’m not going to die.” He said. He hoped that was true, things weren’t looking so great for him, for either of them.

~PSYCH~

The sight that had stopped Gus was what had been lying in the middle of meadow, next to the steep cliff up ahead. Cautiously, Gus ran towards the unconscious man. He got on his knees and felt the man’s neck for a pulse.

Gus wheeled around when he heard multiple footsteps heading in his direction. “Over here!” Gus called.

Lassiter lowered her weapon and turned the man on his back. “It’s Talon Hayes.” He said cuffing the man’s hands behind his back and turned to a few SBPD officers. “You three, take him back to the cabin and place him in a squad car for the time being. Eyes on him at all times, he does not leave that car for any reason. He can be looked at once the medics arrive.”

The three nodded and two of the officers pulled Talon Hayes to his feet and dragged him back towards the cabin. “Alright, let’s move.” Lassiter commanded. “They couldn’t have gotten too far.”

Everyone nodded and proceeded up the cliff, where they believe Shawn and Kaylee ventured off to. When they hit the top they saw blood all over the rocky ground. “Oh god,” Juliet gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth.

“Great,” Lassiter mumbled. “Looks like Spencer managed to get himself shot once again.”

Another gunshot rang out throughout the woods, grabbing their attention. “That wasn’t very far,” Gus said. “We must be getting close.”

Everyone readied their guns and proceeded back into the woods where Shawn and Kaylee were. They just hoped they would make it in time to find them still alive.

~PSYCH~

Kaylee waved her hands in the air frantically as the chopper passed over them once again. To her dismay it looked as though they didn’t spot them. Muttering a curse and kneeled down to grab Shawn’s arm, but stopped when she heard Jake’s voice behind her.

“You’ve gone far enough you little brat.” Jake hissed. “Now turn around and let me see that pretty little face of yours before I kill you.”

Kaylee rolled her eyes and slowly wheeled around to her captor. She took a quick glance at Shawn and stepped in front of him to keep him out of Jake’s sights. “I see that useless psychic is still alive” He scoffed. “That’s too bad. I was really hoping that would finish him off.”

Shawn opened his eyes. “Excuse me?” He said. “Are you talking about me?”

Kaylee smiled. His voice was like music to her hears. Even in the crucial state his was, he had the energy to talk back. “I do believe he is talking about you.” Kaylee said, stepping aside.

“And he’s calling me useless?”

“He is calling you useless.”

“I have thousands of uses,” Shawn said. “I slice, I dice, I chop. I can even get rid of the slimy egg whites out of your scrambled egg.”

“But wait, there’s more.” Kaylee smirk.

“There’s always more.” Shawn said as he painfully stood up. “I can speak to the spirits.”

“My god,” Jake said. “Do you two ever shut up?”

Shawn ignored him and let out a small moan that quickly ascended to a piercing shriek, “What’s that spirits, Jake here has some major daddy issues he can’t get over.”

“Shut the hell up,” Jake growled.

“What’s that?” Shawn said, cupping a hand to his ear. “Jake’s daddy used to lock him and his little brother in the basement as a small child? What? He even murdered his mother before taking his own life?”

Jake pushed Kaylee down and thrusted the rifle into Shawn’s face, knocking him down onto the ground. The rifle’s barrel was pointing down at Shawn. All the way at the other end of the gun, Jake gave him a cheery smile.

Kaylee sprung up and grabbed the gun barrel and pulled, refusing to let go. Jake was yanking on the gun’s barrel, trying to get it away from her. “Let go of my gun you little shit,” Jake grunted and lifted his leg, kicking her in the side causing her to let go of the gun’s barrel.

Kaylee fell hard onto the ground, knocking the air of her. But before she hit the ground, she saw Scott running full speed at their captor. Scott tackled Jake from behind, catching him by surprise. The gun flew backward, blasting a chunk out of the tree bark behind them.

She managed to get on her knees and crawl over to Shawn, while Scott and Jake rumbled. Kaylee could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she placed Shawn’s head on her lap. She ran a hand through his whispering soothing words in his ear, telling him everything was going to be okay now. That he just needed to hold on a little longer.

Her head snapped up as the chopper came back around in their direction and circled the area. They noticed them. Jake kicked Scott off of him and scrambled to his feet for his rifle. “Scott!” Kaylee cried. “Look out!”

But before Jake managed to pull the trigger on Scott, several bullets went through Jake from above. Jake spurted up blood and dropped the rifle and fell forward, his eye no longer containing life. Just then, SBPD officers swooped in and took over. A female detective and one she recognized as Gus from their previous meeting ran towards them.

“Shawn!” They shouted. 

“H-He’s been shot.” Kaylee stammered. “He’s not waking up. Please help him.”

The female Detective nodded and Kaylee gently placed his head down and moved aside so she could tend Shawn. “Kaylee,” The familiar voice called. Kaylee shut her eyes at the sound of his voice. Oh how she missed him. She turned around to see Scott standing fifteen feet away from her. “Scott,” She said, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

Ever so slowly, Kaylee limped towards him but increased her pace to a quick run and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Scott fell to the ground and tightened his embrace around his daughter, afraid if he’d let go she would disappear. “Thank god,”

“I’m sorry Scott, I’m so sorry.” She wept into his chest. “I said so many horrible things to you that night I didn’t mean. I wish I could take it all back. Please forgive me.”

Scott shook his head and moved her bangs away from her tear stained face. “Sweetheart, none of that matters anymore. I’m just so happy you’re alright. I was so worried about you.” He said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She cried. “I was so scared, I was afraid I would never see you again.”

Scott pulled away and gently cupped her face. “I was scared too. The one time I let you out of my sight you disappear off the face of the planet. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you baby. I promise from this day forward, you don’t ever have to worry again. I’m here, you’re safe.”

Kaylee’s tears fell harder and she rested her head on his chest. Scott smiled down at his daughter, gently rubbing his hand down her back, comforting her. “How’s your asthma?” Scott asked.

“Two close calls and several small attacks.” Kaylee spoke tiredly. “Shawn was a major help and comforted me through most of them. Unfortunately I couldn’t be as much as a help to him as I wanted.”

“Shawn will be able to get the help he needs now thank to you.” Scott said, pointing to the air ambulance that was landing. “You did well Kaylee, I’m proud of you.”

Kaylee smiled and stood up with the help of Scott and stumbled her way over to Shawn and the others. She tapped Gus on the arm, grabbing his attention. “Could you please give this to Shawn once he wakes up.” Kaylee shouted over the chopper’s noise. She placed Shawn’s Swiss Army Knife in Gus’ hand and closed it. “Take good care of him and send him my thanks.”

Gus smiled and nodded at the young teen and stepped into the medical chopper. Kaylee took a step back as she watched the chopper lifted into the air and flew towards the hospital. “He’ll be alright.” Scott said. 

“I know,” Kaylee smiled.

“Come on let’s get you to a hospital so we can have those wounds looked at before the press jumps all over this.” Scott said. Kaylee pursed her lips and shook her head at Scott. “As your legal guardian, I’m ordering you to go. If not I’ll carry your little butt there.”

Kaylee smirked and smacked him playfully in the arm. “Now that you remind me, we need to have a long talk on the way back to Santa Barbara father.” She chuckled. 

Scott stiffened. “You know?”

Kaylee’s smirk widened. “Oh yeah,”

Scott smiled and scooped her in his arms. “Perfect. This beats this whole ‘awkward’ conversation I prepared on the way up here.” He said. “So are you going to start calling me dad from now on? Come on let me hear you say it.”

Kaylee groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Cut it out, you’re embarrassing me in front of all these cops.” She said.

“Please,” He pleaded. “I’ve waited fifteen years to hear you call me that.”

“And you’ll wait fifteen more if you don’t cut it out!” She shrieked.

“Alright, I’ll be quiet.” He said.

“Thank you,” She said. “Dad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally! Now just for the short Epilogue and Change of Heart is through. If I get enough reviews I’ll post it!


	10. Epilogue

“Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?” Shawn examined himself in the full-length mirror that had appeared in the Psych offices earlier in the day along with two tuxedos.

“Absolutely,” Gus said. “Are you ready yet?”

Gus slipped the studs through his French cuffs and flicked them open, locking them into place. He yanked the cummerbund into position, and then slid into his dinner jacket.

“I was born ready,” Shawn said. “Of course, I was also born naked, and that tells me there’s no actual reason for dressing up.”

“It’s for Kaylee.” Gus said as he smoothed his hand over his already smooth hair. “We’ve got to go. We’re going to be late.”

Gus scooped his car key off the coffee table and let it drop into the surprisingly roomy pocket of his pants, then headed for the street and crossed the curb to his waiting Echo. By the time he walked around to his door and slid behind the wheel, Shawn was already buckled into the passenger seat. Gus put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

Gus pulled the Echo up behind a long line of cars, any of which was worth at least fifteen of his. Gus opened the door and the valet handed a Gus a ticket and slid behind the wheel. Shawn stepped up to Gus on the sidewalk. “Man, this party is so popular they can’t even fit all the guests inside.” Shawn said.

Gus looked up to the broad steps that led inside Worthington Estate. They were crowded with men in tuxedos and women in gowns and jewels. Gus and Shawn started to push their way their way through the crowd. But the people on the steps were Santa Barbara’s richest and most powerful. And they weren’t used to being moved out of the way.

“Excuse me,” Gus said hopelessly. “Please, we have to get inside.”

“We all have to get inside, young man.” Snapped a gray-haired woman cocooned in silk and diamonds. “And if we have to wait, you can too.”

Shawn and Gus were about to give up and search for a side entrance when people around them began to move aside, followed by a familiar voice. “Shawn, Gus,” The man spoke happily. “I’m glad you two were able to make it. It’s been a long time. Kaylee will be ecstatic when she see’s you two.”

“Mr. Baxter.” Gus said, extending his hand. “It’s our pleasure to be here, we wouldn’t miss it for the world, right Shawn?” But no reply came from Gus’ side. Where had Shawn gone? Scott chuckled and gestured Gus inside. “Let’s see if we can find him, shall we?”

~PSYCH~

Shawn headed off down the corridor towards the noisy ballroom and grabbed a champagne glass from off the table and took a sip. “You clean up fairly well. I was beginning to think you were a no show.” The feminine voice said. “Three years is a long time, ‘Psychic’.”

Shawn smiled and placed his glass down on the table and turned around to look at how much she’s changed over the years. Indeed she had changed dramatically over the three years, she no longer look like a child, but a young woman. She looked stunning in her strapless, red, satin gown. He truly missed her. He hadn’t seen her since their crazy adventure in the woods, but kept in contact with each other frequently. She was the little sister he never had.

“This is some rocking party,” Shawn said.

Kaylee’s pink glossed lips quirked into a smirk and shrugged her shoulders. “Please, this place is depressing.” She said. “It’s nothing but a bunch of old snobby people who are anxious to meet to new president of Worthington Enterprises and to pitch their ideas on how I should run my company.”

Shawn chuckled. “On the bright side, you’re one of the richest people in Santa Barbara now.” Shawn said, “You’ve done well for yourself kid. I’m proud of you.”

Kaylee smiled and nodded towards his ring finger. “I see you’re married now,” She said. “Congratulations, how long?”

“Going on two years now,” Shawn said. “What about you, have someone special in your life.”

Kaylee scoffed and shook her head. “Oh god no,” She said. “I’m far too busy to be dating. Besides, dad’s too overprotective and refuses to let a man deflower his one and only daughter. Though I’m afraid to know what he’ll do when that day does happen. He’ll probably end up killing him.”

“I don’t blame him,” Shawn said. “You’ve grown to be a stunning woman, you should be careful. Good thing big brother Shawn’s around to protect you while he’s not around.”

Kaylee crossed her arms over her chest. “As I recall Mr. Spencer, it was me that protected you from those thugs.” She said. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d be dead right now.”

Shawn rolled his eyes at Kaylee and with more grace than he ever showed, Shawn stepped forward, one arm tucked behind his back. He bowed gently, as he'd been taught, and then held his left hand out, palm up towards Kaylee. Surprise lit her eyes.

“I didn’t peg you for a dancer Mr. Spencer.” She said surprised, but she placed her hand gently in his, automatically stepping up against him, their bodies pressing flush against one another. His right hand came up to rest on her shoulder blade and her hand rested on that arm. Then, with a small smile shared between them, Shawn proceeded to dance.

“I’m not,” Shawn said. “I had my father teach me this all week. It was really awkward, so you owe me one.”

As they twirled and spun around the room, a smile lit her face and good humor had her eyes sparkling. But beyond that, she never faltered, never tried to take charge from him. She trusted him totally to lead, which was an important part of dancing with someone. She even kept her eyes locked on his, something that made the dance so much easier and less dizzying.

“You never seize to amaze me ‘Psychic.” She said. “You truly are one of a kind.”


End file.
